The Bridge
by Heytheremrsquare
Summary: (Rated T: Adult themes and Language xD) AU! Maka had been hurt enough. Her Father's womanizing, her mother leaving, and nothing going well in life. When she decides to end it all, an albino boy saves her. Can he solve her problems and mend the pieces of her broken heart? Or will a symmetrical boy do it for him? TsuStar, Kid/Maka/Soul, KidLiz [Not as serious as it seems]
1. Part 1: The Bridge Chapter 1

**One shot just to test uploading! I have no idea how to get stories onto here so this is a test, but if you want it continued just review ^-^ Thanks –Ms. Square**

* * *

**_Part 1: The Bridge_**

Maka had no idea what she was doing.

She realized standing on the edge of this bridge was a stupid idea, with all the people around her.

But then, she wasn't here for just any reason.

He did it. He pushed her to it. Her father, running around, screwing everything with 23 chromosomes. She couldn't stand it anymore. The horrible nights when he'd wake her up, coming home drunk, spouting something about still loving her mother, with the girl under his arm staring at Maka in disbelief.

As the people finally started to notice her, the wind pushing her dirty blonde hair all in her face, she climbed over the ledge and peered down.

Dizziness.

She almost fell over, if it weren't for the bars her arms clamped to.

Maybe if she told her father what was going on, he would stop. _He wouldn't pay attention to you. _Suicide was stupid, _but it felt so right. _She shouldn't be doing this. She had so much more to live for! _Stop lying to yourself. _

"SHUT UP!" she yelled at the doubts in her head, drawing more attention. The water under her sparkled. So far down, and so deep.

So many thoughts were shooting through her brain, so many feelings.

Fear, Anxiousness, Comfort, Craziness.

What was happening to her?! Why couldn't she just do it? Why did she even decide to go here? Maka knew she wouldn't be able to do it, but she still took her bike and rode all the way to the Death City bridge.

She closed her eyes. _Release. _The evil voice hummed.

She took one hand off the bar.

"STOP!" a voice yelled. It was deep and gruff, but not too deep. It had a sweetness to it, a nice sound.

The boy's voice snapped her out of the haze. She gasped for air, her eyes shooting open and rushing backwards to grab onto the ledge. She turned around, wondering where the magical voice came from.

He was scary but charming.

Spiky white hair, that tried to be held down by a black headband, framed his face. Bright crimson eyes held emotions that were familiar to her, fear, sadness; but were accompanied by a warmth, one that Maka was entranced by, staring into his wide eyes, his hands out in a non-threatening way, slowly stepping towards her.

"You don't have to do this." The albino boy said, "Just back away from the edge, you'll be perfectly fine." His calm tone making her relax. Then what he said registered in her mind.

"I-I can't." she murmured, looking downwards, her plaid skirt swaying in the wind.

"Yes you can," he reassured her, "Just step towards me, grab my hands, it'll be alright." He reached his hands out to her.

Maka just stared at his hands, wondering, "Why do you want to help me?"

"I- I don't- just grab my hands ok?"

He took a step forward, surprising Maka, and she took a step back, her foot slipping.

She started falling backwards, instantly regretting her decision. _I'm sorry dad. _

She suddenly felt someone grab her hand.

The red eyed boy leaned partly over the bar, clamping one hand on her wrist, the other trying to hold onto the bar. His cheeks were turning red with straint, trying to hold her body weight along with his.

She instantly grabbed his hand with both of hers, pulling herself up and over the bar, freaking out, and falling on top of the boy.

Cheers erupted from the onlookers. She put her head up and their noses touched. She looked right into his ruby eyes, just staring.

"Uh- I'm Soul." The boy named Soul stuck out a hand in front of her, seeking a handshake, and she met her hand in his.

"M-Maka."

"Nice to meet you, Maka." He pushed her off him gently, then stood up, hands still conjoined, pulled her onto her feet.

"Thank you f-for getting me off there, I don't even know why I wanted to in the first place." Her eyes dropped to her feet, cheeks turning red.

Soul pushed her head up towards him with a hand. He gave her a half-grin, sharp teeth shining through. "Don't mention it. Do you need a ride home or anything?"

She was taken aback by his question, a boy she just met, though she felt comfort in his eyes, and something else in her chest when he looked at her, her emerald eyes wide.

"U-um that would be nice. Thank you."

He threw an arm across her back, helping her walk to his car. They walked through the crowd of people looking at her strangely, and applauding at Soul. They got in his car, him lowering her in like a porcelain doll, and then running around the front into the driver's seat next to her.

She saw a news van and a camera and kept her head down, knowing her father would see it eventually. Soul drove the car off the bridge, heading into the middle of Death city, toward the inevitable grounding and therapy sessions that awaited her.

* * *

**I hope you guys be likin' this story, again it's just to see how to post stories onto here. But if you liked it, maybe I can continue? Kk, Review if you want to. xD**

**-Ms. Square**


	2. A Nice Meal Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I decided to continue this one just because its my only story so far, and I like to focus on them one at a time, unless it goes too long. I can't tell if it's short or not because I'm posting from my iPod, but I'm excited! I got like 30+ views! Eeeee! xD But, anyways, hope you enjoy it, Review if there's something you see or want, or if you want the story continued. LOTS OF STUFF COMING UP IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! ^-^ Especially love triangles... I love those... - Ms. Square**

* * *

Soul didn't know why he saved her.

The girl sitting right next to him in the passenger seat, looking down at her hands in her lap and occasionally looking out the window.

He simply just didn't want her to die.

No, that wasn't it at all...

He had felt something when he saw her on the ledge. Usually, he would just stand in the crowd, hoping that the person didn't all of a sudden turn around and shoot him.

And where had that pep talk come from? He's never done anything like that before. It just came to him.

He desperately didn't want her to jump.

Why was that?

The car ride was blank silence for most of the time. At stoplights he would look down at her, the girl around his age, a small delicate looking thing named Maka.

What a pretty name.

What?

He needed to keep his head straight or they would crash any second.

Why did he pull her into his car? Probably because after what she just did, or tried to do, the paparazzi wouldn't be the best thing for her right now... But why did he care?

Soul sighed, catching the girl's attention.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"For a girl who just tried to kill herself, its strange that you would be the one asking ME what's wrong." That had come out harsher than he intended. Shit! He has to act nice. After all, what he just saved her from. Be gentle.

This girl made him totally opposite his normal self.

It's astounding, actually.

"I-I'm sorry. You just seemed so sad." She whispered out the words, and Soul felt bad.

He felt bad? Shit.

"You want to get something to eat?" He asked just to stray off topic.

"Sure. But I'm not familiar with this part of town, so I have no idea where." She looked down at her hands again, then quickly looked out the window, like glancing at her hands would get her in trouble.

"Um, there's this nice diner-slash-fast food restaurant over here." Soul suggested, "Would that be good?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

He drove further into the city then turned into a parking lot. There was a good sized building in the middle of the lot, with big windows, and a 50's era looking paint job. Soul got out of the car and walked over to her side, opening the door for her.

"Thanks." She muttered out, staring at the inviting restaurant.

They walked inside, and the decor matched the 50's theme. Swing music was blaring, and all the waitresses were in poodle skirts. They sat down at a booth near the back corner, Soul sliding in on the opposite side of the girl.

A nice looking waitress with golden hair and an eye patch walked up to their table.

"Well, hello Soul! Who's this pretty little lady you've brought in today?" The waitress had a sweet smile, and was shorter than the other servers.

"Hey Ms. Marie. This is Maka, I just uh... met her at a bookstore uptown and decided to get something to eat." Soul didn't want to mention the events on the bridge. Marie would probably see him on the news later anyway.

"Nice, nice! So what will you guys have today?" She pulled out a small notebook and pen with a fluffy poof on top of it. Her favorite pen.

"I'll have my usual, except make it a diet Coke instead of a chocolate milkshake. Maka?"

The statement caught her by surprise. She had been staring at Marie the whole time, caught in a daze. "Huh? Oh! I'll just have a vanilla milkshake please. Oh! And uh- a medium cheeseburger."

Marie closed up her notebook and left with a "Right away!" Leaving Maka and Soul together at the table.

It was awkward silence for a little while, Maka investigating everything in the diner. Soul watched her in an interested stare.

"Relax," He smirked, "It's just a restaurant. Nothing's gonna hurt you."

His tone was both joking and serious, though he intended it to be more joking. He instantly regretted saying it.

"I know, I just don't like being in places without knowing about them first." She looked up into his crimson irises, getting embarrassed and looking away. Soul took charm in that, knowing that his eyes gave some people a scare, but not embarrassment. He chuckled, which caused her to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He didn't want her to know.

"You're laughing at me aren't you?"

"No."

"I don't care if you were."

He's kind of surprised. Taken aback even. Why? God, He doesn't know.

"Um, OK." Was all he could mutter out. He thinks he likes her. No, that couldn't be possible. You never know. UGHHHH! He groans in his mind.

The food comes, along with a cheerful Marie. They eat up, Soul occasionally looking down at her to see if she's eating or not, and pushes the milkshake closer to her.

"Drink some more of that." He works out around all the food in his mouth.

"You know it's rude to talk with your mouth full." Maka insists.

Good. She's loosening up.

"Is it?" He says after swallowing. Then, stuffs more food into his mouth. This feels... right. He doesn't know why, but it just does.

"Yes, so please stop doing it." She says a slight smile hinting at the edges of her mouth.

The hint of of a smile lightens him even further. Why? He doesn't care at the moment. All he cares about is if this girl in front of him is OK.

* * *

They finish the meal after a heated conversation over chocolate or vanilla, and climb back into Soul's car.

Maka seems looser now, more relaxed. He starts the car and starts driving and stops at a light.

"So, where should I be going to send you home?" Soul asks.

"Towards the northeast. I live in the apartments up towards there with my dad. I'm trying to get enough money to buy my own though, I just want out of there."

Soul is surprised by the extra information given to him. He likes it though. It means she trusts him a little bit.

"Alright, northeast we go."

They talk most of the way, not focusing on Maka's intent on getting out of the apartment. Soul had a feeling that's why she was on the bridge in the first place.

Maka tells him to stop a few blocks away, so her dad doesn't freak out. If he's home. She climbs out of the car, walking around to the driver's side as Soul rolls down his window. She stands on the side walk and peers at the smirking driver.

"Thank you, for today." An awkward tone in her voice.

"You're welcome." He answers, trying to put warmth into his eyes. By the look on her face, he's successful.

As she walks away, he yells to her, "I expect to be seeing you again!"

"I'm alright with that!" She yells back. Her pigtails, tie, and skirt all swaying in the soft breeze as she walks down the couple blocks to her home.

Soul feels something as he watches her walk away, catching her eye when she turns around to wave bye one more time. He drives away towards his apartment, only a few cross streets away from her house. As he cruises, he realizes,

This is not going to be the last time he sees her.

* * *

**Teehee, Marie-chan is a waitress ^-^ hope you liked it, again I don't know if it's too short cause I'm on an iPod. I'll check on my laptop tomorrow. Alright! Goodnight readers! Review! -Ms. Square**


	3. The Beat Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Soul Eater, or all the songs and lyrics named in this Chapter! Thanks! Make sure to read the bottom Author's note after! - Ms. Square**_

* * *

As Maka walked back to her father's apartment, the laughing sun started setting and caused a shadow to form to her right. It mirrored her movements, with every step she took and every sway of her arms. She was actually content at the moment, a strange feeling that hadn't welcomed her into its comforting arms for these past few months. The strange boy that saved her on the bridge made her feel, to a certain extent, happy. That warm, mushy, goopy, soft way a puppy made you feel when it fell asleep in your arms. It was nice, and she committed herself to seeing him again.

Soul... Soul, Soul, Soul, SOUL!

She unlocked the door and stepped inside. There was no one in sight, so she closed the door carefully and walked into the kitchen. She felt like something sweet. _Like Soul._ Her mind whispered. She pulled out a slice of chocolate cake she had somehow mustered the energy to make yesterday, kind of a going away present, for...

Bad thoughts rushed into her brain, the bridge, almost falling off, why she had been there, how horrible her life had been for all the years and years without her Mother and her Father's womanizing and all of the terrible things that caused holes in her heart. Stabbing her over and over, slowly disintegrating. She grabbed her chest where she felt the pain in her heart. Slowly her vision blurred, another panic attack. She needed to calm down. She stood up, or at least tried to stand up. She managed to get up and move to the couch. She flopped down, tears streaming out of her eyes, which she could still barely see out of. Maka decided to get some rest, and closed her eyes.

Then, she heard it.

A woman's giggle.

Coming from down the hall,

Behind the door that was her Father's bedroom.

Maka snapped. She sat up automatically, and stormed/stumbled over to where she had heard the source of the noises.

She heard a man's voice.

Her father's.

Her blood swelled up inside her, and she kicked the door open. It was very awkward, but Maka didn't give a shit right now. She just wanted to run away, but, there she stood, in the doorway of the room, looking into the most disturbing thing ever.

The woman was completely naked, except for the mask on her eyes. Her father was dressed, not even his shoes were off. He had a big suitcase-looking thing open, but Maka couldn't see what was in it. He was behind her, the creepiest smile ever, that reminded her of their neighbor, Mr. Stein; standing above her, with his hands on her shoulders. Her Father looked up at the person standing in the now broken doorway. His eyes widened, and he stood up.

"OH! OH MY GOD! MAKA! Uh-um... Wha-what are you doing?! You're home already?! Whe-when did you get back? OH MY GOD! Um, this lady is nobody you need to worry about! M-Maka? What are you doing?" Spirit was spouting excuse after excuse.

This only made Maka even angrier. All she did was stand at the doorway, her fists clenched on her sides, her head facing downwards; you could hear the friction between her teeth, rubbing together. She just stood there, twitching every couple of seconds.

"Maka...?"

"I HATE YOU!" Maka screamed. "I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS WRETCHED APARTMENT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! EITHER STOP BRINGING THESE FUCKING WHORES YOU MEET INTO HERE, OR GIVE ME MONEY OR SOMETHING TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE THE REASON MOM LEFT! I HATE YOU! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! I HATE YOU! I'M GIVING THIS WHORE SLUT 15 MINUTES TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, THEN YOU CAN GIVE ME FUCKING SOMETHING THAT CAN BE USED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Maka ran away into her room. She paced around her room for at least 20 minutes and then a little more. She felt light headed, and dropped onto her bed. She looked up at the ceiling, realizing what she just did.

Maka began weeping quietly. She felt good, but bad at the same time. She couldn't suffer with this anymore. Maka closed her eyes and decided to sleep on it. She drifted off easily.

"Soul..."

* * *

Soul unlocked the gate and parked Black Star's car next to his bike. He climbed out and locked the car. He still had a small smile on his face, Maka on his mind. He climbed up the stone steps the apartment complex's owners had just had put down. A fountain is what they led up to, turned off right now to save money.

"Can make it as beautiful as they want, but can't even supply the money to turn everything on, what a waste." Soul whispered to himself, walking to his home and unlocking the door. He wasn't sure if Black Star was back from his and Tsubaki's date. He silently closed the door and checked the living room.

No Black Star.

He went upstairs and soon discovered where they were at. He heard Tsubaki giggle form inside Black Star's room. He was home.

"TSUBAKI! YOU WILL BE OVER POWERED BY MY GODLY LOVE MAKING THAT YOU SHALL BE FOREVER GRATEFUL!" Black Star exclaimed, and Tsubaki just giggled more.

Soul never will understand how she could put up with him. She obviously didn't mind his huge ego, and Tsubaki was exactly the opposite. But, they were together, and when they told everyone, it was very surprising.

_"HAH! EVERYONE! I WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW YOUR GOD HAS TAKEN UP A LOVER!" Black Star stood up on the island in the middle of the kitchen. _

_Tsubaki blushed, obviously embarrassed out of her mind, because Black Star yelled so loud. "Black Star, you don't have to scream it so loud..."_

_"TSUBAKI, DO YOU EXCPECT ME TO NOT BE EXCITED ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP? I AM THE MOST EXCITED I CAN BE!"_

_"O-Okay... Yes, we are now together." Tsubaki explained._

_Everyone was excited, even Kid. And he showed barely any emotion! Liz had rushed over to Tsubaki, obviously interested in details. Soul had just sat there, waiting for it to die down. He told Black Star congrats, and continued over to the couch to turn on the movie they were there for._

As he remembered, he walked to his room, trying to tune out Black Star. He went and lied down on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking about Maka, of course.

He was wondering why he was thinking about her so much. She was a girl he saved from a potential suicide. She had sparked something in him. Why did he obsess over her? He decided to listen to some music. He found his iPod and his headphones, and popped them in. _Let's go on that website Black Star told me about... Medusa's box? Or was it just Medusa? I don't know._

He typed in Medusa's box and got the website. He remembered this. What was the email he used? Oh yeah! He entered the information in,  
looking at the radios he had set up. Music he didn't really listen to anymore... Eh, who cares? He pressed the shuffle, and leaned back.

The first song he kind of recognized. My First Kiss, 3OH!3.

_Lips like licorice, tongue like candy._

_Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?_

His mind instantly shot to Maka.

_In the back of the car, on the way to the bar, I got you on my lips._

Soul started to get naughty thoughts. About Maka.

_At the foot of the stairs, with my fingers in your hair, baby this is it!_

He couldn't take it; he automatically pushed the thumbs down, propelling him to the next song.

Another 3OH!3. Don't trust me. The chorus came up, and though the dark themes, it still made him a little nervous... _SKIP!_ And he was propelled to the next song.

Like a Virgin. Madonna. He wondered how the hell this got on his radio. He didn't think it could do much harm though. Then, he started wondering if Maka was a- _SKIP!_

S&M. Rihanna. _SKIP!_

Let's Talk About Sex. _God, PLEASE! ENOUGH OF THIS! Skip._

No Diggity. _Alright. This is alright._

Soul felt himself rocking to the beat, created by the one and only Dr. Dre. He took the music and lyrics in. This kinda actually reminded of himself of him with Maka constantly in his mind. He couldn't get her out of HIS mind. HE thinks about that girl all the time. This was an awesome song. He decided to buy it, and then to go to sleep. He took off his shirt, hearing Tsubaki's moans clearly from across the hall. It was really awkward. He threw on a pair of pajama pants and climbed into bed. He somehow was able to tune his roommate and his girlfriend, and fell into a nice, sleep.

"Maka..."

* * *

**I wasn't sure if I went a little too ahead with this chapter. It seemed like the right thing to do though. Then it didn't. Story writing is confusing... xD Well, if you guys think this is going a little too fast, I would absolutely love to hear it. And YOU DON'T KNOW HOW EXCITED I AM! 3 REVIEWS, AND 76 VIEWS! :D Well, I would like everyones opinion! Thanks! - Ms. Square**


	4. Awkwardness Chapter 4

**DISCLAAAAAAIIIIIMEEEEERRRRR: I do not own Soul Eater, or it's characters, but I came up with this story... xD**

* * *

When Maka woke up, she glanced out her window, noticing that it was still dark. She looked at her clock, the bright screen making her eyes sting.

5:23 am. Her alarm went off at 6:30. She had to get to school by 8:00.

Realizing it was a Friday, and reluctant to get out of bed and get ready for school, she sighed and rolled over. She still had on the clothes from yesterday, and her dirty sleeve from falling on the ground grossed her out, so she ended up rising anyway. She sighed again and went to her dresser. She pulled open her shirt drawer; everything neatly folded of course, and pulled out another white button-down shirt that her school required. She took off the one she had on and exchanged it for the new one. She threw the shirt in the pile in the corner of her room, and looked into the 'bottoms' drawer.

She yanked out a plaid, red, skirt identical to the one on her, and changed. She went back and sat down on her bed, took off her off-white knee high socks and exchanged them for a pair that was a light red. It looked alright with her skirt, and grabbed the tie she had sometime last night taken off. Tightening it, she decided not to put her yellow tinged vest on yet.

She rued it, but she had to go outside her room.

She released, yet again, another sigh, and opened her door oh so slightly. She peered out down the hall, being happy her room was all the way at the end. She stepped out and closed the door silently. She stepped down the hall. Her father's door was closed, and she couldn't tell if the lights were on or not. _Probably not._ She concluded, and headed out to the kitchen, trying not to wake him up. Maka tried to tip-toe into the kitchen, but a stir alerted her attention and she turned towards the couch.

The mess of red hair was visible on the arm of the couch that faced her, the rest of his body sprawled out. He still had on the clothes from last night also, but his shoes and socks were in a pile next to his leg hanging over the edge of the couch. She froze when he rolled over, his face turning more at her. _He's not a T-rex! He's going to see me anyways! _She quit trying to sneak around, and excepted the awkward stare her father's blue eyes created. Maka just stood there the whole time, her emerald spheres locked with her father's.

"Good morning Maka." Her father slipped out of his mouth as almost a whisper.

"Good morning." She responded even quieter.

Maka rushed into the kitchen, trying to get back in her room as fast as possible. She grabbed the box of chocolate O's she had bought last week, and poured a bowl. She walked over and opened the fridge, pulling out the milk and pouring it over the cereal pieces in the bowl. She then retreated back to her room, after putting everything back neatly, and turned on her T.V. turning it to the news (that was thing only thing she could stand on television in the morning, also the most helpful) and continuing her eating.

The constant talking of the newscasters relaxed her. She closed her eyes and savored her bites of cereal. Letting the news and the breakfast food make the time fly, she just sat on her bed. Once the only thing her spoon could scoop was air, she glanced at her clock.

7:48 am.

_OH SHIT!_

Maka rushed and grabbed her jacket and bag, forgetting her vest again, and tried to fix her pigtails on the way. She ran out the door and rushed down the stairs, focusing only on her perfect attendance record.

* * *

Soul snapped into reality at about seven, and got out of bed at nine-thirty. He left his room around ten, went to the bathroom, and finally went downstairs with perfectly styled hair around eleven. The common pattern of his morning. What the funniest thing was? Black Star was still asleep. He laughed to himself. He went down into the kitchen, finding Tsubaki making breakfast. She wasn't usually such a late sleeper, but then he saw everything on the table.

There was so much food, almost too much. There were three plates stacked high with fresh plain, chocolate chip, and blueberry pancakes; one big bowl of fresh scrambled eggs, and a plate with over easy ones; toast set in a basket lined with a towel, him only seeing it when she put more in; a huge plate of bacon, and another plate for turkey bacon, when have they ever had turkey bacon? A big bowl of oatmeal, boxes of cereal strewn about, and a bowl in front of them, like a cereal salad, a big bottle of syrup, and Tsubaki was making French toast on the stovetop.

"Good morning Soul!" Tsubaki said in a cheery tone, only taking her eyes off the pan when he came around the corner where the stairs were.

"Morning." Soul muttered out, staring the colossal table of food, more food than them three altogether could eat, taking Black Star's huge stomach to consideration. Then something clicked.

"Tsubaki,"

"Hm?"

"We can't eat all this food _ALONE_..." Soul put big emphasis on 'alone'.

"Well, yes, I was going to tell you, I invited everyone over for a brunch thing. I hope that's alright..." She still never took her eyes off the pan, running out of batter.

"That's perfectly fine! I would love to see everyone! But, it's Friday, does everyone have it off or something?" Soul questioned, not remembering that—

"Silly Soul! It's Lincoln's birthday! All schools and offices have days off!" Tsubaki explained, bringing over the plate of french toast and setting it on the table.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Soul thought about it, and decided he would invite Maka over. Maybe she can meet everyone...

* * *

Maka walked through the bookstore, still angry that she had forgotten that it was a day off; but angrier that her father hadn't stopped her while she rushed to get out. Then again, it was a little awkward between them. No, A LOT awkward.

She brushed her fingers over the spines of the older books that were in the vintage section she loved so much. She started thinking about what her father would do. Maybe he would give her some money. She was starting college, after all. The only reason she was still staying was because she wasn't 18 yet. After her spout last night, he better, or he would be getting some more of those. Not that she liked yelling at her father, but he kind of deserved it. No, he didn't kind of deserve it, he deserved it. No matter the guilt that Maka was feeling in the back of her throat. He. Deserved. It. He was the one that made her mother leave, took away that wonderful person she has no idea where is at right now. The only motherly influence she had was in the form of women he brought home for only dastardly deeds; and the women were the ones who would leave before he would wake up and not call him later. He was the one who tried to fill a void, who had the problem—

No. she would not give in to those feelings.

She had gotten distracted during her rant inside her head. She finally noticed the strange boy staring at her from down the aisle.

He was only taller than her, about as tall as Soul, actually. He had these bright yellow eyes that pierced through her, like they looked inside her, feeling her every feeling, knowing her every thought. Black, deep black, hair with three white stripes on the right side, Maka's left. They were a definite contradiction to the darker locks that hung down in bangs. He wore a suit that, when you split it down the middle, it was perfectly symmetrical. Three white stripes on each shoulder seam and white stripes down the middle where the jacket connected. His slacks and shoes were black too. He just stood there, an older book in his hands, open, like he was reading, but had this intense stare at Maka.

She just met his stare with a questioning look, waiting for him to do something.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Epic cliffhanger! What's Death the Kid going to do? Why is he staring at her like that? xD Thank you everyone who's sticking around, and for the ****_270+ viewers_********who took the time to look at my first story! It's amazing how in three days, that it would go up that high! :D (Para sa aking mga mambabasa sa Pilipino, Ako din ng Pilipino pagpanaog!) Thanks everyone! I'm in the middle of semester finals, and it's funny how I started the story right before then... Oh, Me! *sigh* The length of the chapters are getting longer and longer, so I would have more time to come up with new ideas! And trust me, plenty of ANGST, ANGST, ANGST coming up. ^-^ Alright readers, I'm going to go keep writing! xD - Ms. Square**


	5. The Strange Boy Chapter 5

Black Star came down the stairs around 11:30, bedhead clearly visible. When he caught a glimpse of all the food on the table, Soul laughed when he instantly thought it was all for him.

"TSUBAKI! THANK YOU FOR THE LARGE BREAKFAST FIT FOR A GOD! I SHALL EAT EVERY, LAST BITE!" Black Star exclaimed, rushing for the table. Soul came out of nowhere and tripped him, his hands in his pockets and looking down at the fool now on the ground. "It's not all for you Black Star. Tsubaki invited everyone over for brunch." Soul started going upstairs; clearly going to change (he was still in his pajamas). "And get dressed and ready. They should be here any minute." He slouched up the stairs, and when Black Star thought he was out of earshot, he talked to Tsubaki. When he talked to just her, he was soft, quiet, sweet. He only yelled last night because he heard the door open, not wanting to sound like a sissy.

"You didn't have to do all this, everyone probably won't eat all of the stuff you made..." He looked at her, then looked out the window. "We could've told them without having to overdo it."

Tsubaki sighed, taking her eyes off of the pan for a second to look at her boyfriend. "I realize that, I just didn't want to make them suspicious and just have them come over... it would be exactly like when we told them we were together."

"Yeah, you're right..." Black Star looked down in his lap, at his hands on his knees. He sighed, "Let's just wait." He looked back up at her, a serious look in his eyes.

Tsubaki sighed again, "Okay." They shared a look for a while, until Soul came back down. Black Star then rushed up to get ready, proclaiming he'd be ready in 15 minutes. Soul just sat down on the couch and decided to watch T.V. until everyone arrived. Then he remembered Maka.

* * *

The strange boy still stood there staring at her, his mouth gaping open, and Maka stared right back. Why was he staring at her? It started to really creep her out, like, CREEP. HER. OUT. It was a little while until one of them actually spoke.

"Um... Hi?" Maka said, backing away only a millimeter, not sure of the boy. His eyes just prodded her further. He didn't say anything, so she spoke again, "What are you staring at?"

He took huge steps until he was so close to her, if she raised her hand from her book, she would touch his chest. Right before she could take a step back, he said, "Stop, please, I find you very attractive, but your pigtails, they are... ASYMMETRICAL... I must fix them, or won't be able to do this!" He dipped her, fixing her hair while giving Maka a passionate kiss. She accepted and returned it—

"Hello? I asked you a question..." Death the Kid flashed back into reality when her voice popped his dream bubble. He still stared at the girl in front of him, focused on her pigtail.

"Y-Your pigtail..." He walked up towards her and she stepped back.

"Whoa dude, what are you doing?" She was wide eyed staring at him, with her hands out in front of her, a guarding stance.

"Your pigtail is off by an inch. I must fix it." He reached out his hands towards her hair, then the next second he was on the floor. She had Maka-chopped him over the head with the book she still had in her hands. He laid on the ground, twitching while his head throbbed. She took one of her pigtails out and retied it up. She walked over to the mirror to check if they were equal. "If it really bothered you, there, I fixed them." She smirked, reminding him of a younger Liz. He and Liz had a very interesting past, though she was 3 years older than him, they still had courted for a while when he was 8 and she was 11. She hadn't had her growth spurt yet, and he was tall for his age. They hung out a lot when they were younger. It was nice, until she started liking a bunch of middle schoolers, including Soul's older brother Wesley. Her parents moved soon after that, then moved back only a few years ago, when Kid was 14. He still liked her, and whenever his parents had parties or get-togethers, he always asked if she would be there. They moved again, and finally she took her sister and moved back to Death City. He didn't know why, but she did. He was now 19, but was still a little taller than her. Through his flashbacks, he just stayed on the floor, but when Maka started leaving the aisle, he stood up and rushed over to her.

"I'm Death the Kid, but my friends just call me Kid." He blurted out, not thinking before speaking. He straightened out, getting his proper standing, and said in a much smoother tone, "And who might you be?" She had this look on her face that showed a little uneasiness, and he started to get nervous. This girl made him so weird...

"Maka." Stating it blatantly, but her voice was still sweet like maple syrup. He took the name in, remembering exactly what it was. Tattooing it into his mind. He could not forget it. He would not allow himself too.

"Well Maka, it is nice to meet you." He grabbed her hand, bending down to meet it, lightly kissing the top without leaving eye contact. Her cheeks pinked, and he took it as a compliment, though he felt very odd making her blush. Then her phone started ringing. She pulled her hand out of his, and told him one second, pulling it out, and flipping it open. She smiled a little at the name on the screen, and answered the call.

"Hey S-... no, I'm not doing anything... yeah! Yeah of course I can... alright, see you there... bye." She closed her phone and looked up at the yellow eyed boy. "Oh, uh, that was just my friend, I- I have to go. We'll keep in touch, uh... Kid! Yeah, um, I'll give you my phone number." She pulled out a little sticky note and dug around for a pen. She found one and wrote down those 10 magical numbers that made every guy's efforts to learn how to catch a girl worth it. She handed him the bright green sticky note, saying her goodbyes and rushing out. He looked down at the piece of paper, and put it in his pocket. He ehaded out of the store, and unlocked his skateboard named Beezlebub. He made his way towards Soul and Black Star's apartment, deciding one thing:

He would never lose the piece of paper.

* * *

**GUYS! The Math final completely killed me, so I couldn't update last night. I tried to, but it didn't save the doc. because i accidentally put chap. 4 instead of chap.5... *sigh* Well, here's chapter five, sorry for the short chapter... I'll start writing Chapter 6 because... *Drumroll* I HAVE A FOUR DAY WEEKEND! :D CELEBRATE! Alright, thank you for ****_551_****_ views!_**** EEEEEE! I'm so happy! Review please! I wanna hear what you think, even if its the anonymous ones! Thanks! -Ms. Square**


	6. The Run-in Part 1 Chapter 6

**Alright guys, I decided to double update because I have this other idea in my head, and I have to get it down. Thanks! Here's a little Chapter 6 for ya! - Ms. Square**

* * *

On the way to the brunch, Kid was so caught up with the thought of Maka that he didn't see the red light and almost got run over by a car. He fell over and got severely cursed at by the driver, freaking out when he saw how dirty he had gotten. "Oh no, oh no, oh no..." He muttered while he desperately tried to clean his butt and lower back off. He knew that if he looked this dirty, he couldn't step foot in the apartment, everyone would think he was a hobo _'Hey hobo dude, you can't be—oops... it's you Kid...' 'Hahaa! Kid! Why are you so dirty?' 'You can't possibly be friends with us looking like that!' _The thoughts of what they'd say floated around in Kid's head. But, once he got it cleaned off, they disintegrated. Then, he looked at the clock. He was already 20 minutes late, because of his frantic and thorough clean up. _I can't be late! I've ruined everything already. _He looked around, noticing a small grocery store across the street. _I'll get something and hopefully they'll accept me again... _Kid sped across the street, weaving in between cars and other people, landing, and continuing into the store.

* * *

Maka decided to take the bus, since she was so far away. She forgot to get Soul's address, and she had no cell phone service, so she decided to go home, call Soul, and have him come pick her up. It didn't take long to get to her part of town, and she felt restless and uneasy around the people in the bus. Right when she recognized the street, she bailed. It wasn't that far from her house, 2 blocks at least. She walked all the way there, trying to hurry since it was 12:40. She didn't want to be late!

She didn't bother going into the house, since her father was probably home. Maka stood under a tree and pulled out her phone. She found Soul's contact and pressed talk. It instantly started dialing, ring-ring-ringing until a familiar voice rang out.

"Maka? Where are you?" Soul questioned her, cutting right to the point, wanting her to be there before anybody else was. "Is something wrong?" He hoped not...

"No, nothing's wrong, I just never got your address, so I'm standing outside my building wondering if you'll pick me up." She tried not to sound tired, like she had just been running, like she actually had.

Soul sighed; obviously she had been running in the last few minutes. "Alright, just stay outside, I'll be right over there."

"Kay, thanks." She hung up, and rested under the tree. Had he caught her heavy breathing? Yeah. She sighed, waiting for Soul to come pick her up.

* * *

"Black Star! Can I use your car?"

"No! Not today, Tsubaki has to get Patty from school because Liz is stuck in traffic."

Soul sighed, wondering why Patty was in school. That's right. Their parents sent her to a private boarding school thing... Liz could only pay for a one room apartment. "Alright! I'll be right back!"

Soul walked past the silent fountain again, and down the stone steps to the parking area. He climbed on his bike, kicking it to life and driving towards Maka's house. He wondered why she wasn't going inside. _Something probably happened with her dad and she doesn't want to talk to him... it's a little sad, but that's her choice. I can just deal with it. _He still felt sorry for her though, he couldn't help it. He continued on to her apartment building, swerving between cars because he wanted her to be there before everyone else.

He got stopped at a light, and rested for a minute. He'd been moving so much so fast that his hands and arms were hurting from going side to side so much. He looked down at himself, not wanting to look like shit when he picked up Maka. As he turned to his left, the lady in the car next to him was staring at him intently. She leaned her head on the steering wheel and waved at him, her curly purple hair caressing her face. She had a little black dress on that looked like it was about to rip it was so tight. She had a nice body too, Soul thought, looking right to left, then pointing at his chest questioningly.

The sexy woman nodded her head yes, clawing at him like a cat and winking. Soul just sat there, staring at her in surprise. _No, I'm a cool guy. I know how to deal with this. _No you don't. _Shut up._ He sighed, flipping his helmet lid up, flashing that shark tooth grin at the woman.

She winked again, biting her lip. She started feeling the steering wheel, and doing stuff that if a guy in another car just glanced, he could see it. Soul was mesmerized by the lady in the car that he didn't notice the light go green, as she drove away and waved bye.

Soul lazily did a twinkling finger wave, still in a type of trance. The attacking of noise from all the cars stuck behind him startled him and he almost fell off his bike. He hurried to get back on and fix his helmet and pushing his bike to go. He rushed to move, speeding towards Maka. He tried to push the girl with the curly purple hair out of his mind, and focused on getting Maka.

* * *

**Muahahaaa I shall get that idea down, see if I like it, maybe post it, JUST MAYBE! HAHA! We'll see what happens with Kid, Maka, and Soul this weekend probably! :D and Kesha recorded the chorus for Flo Rida's rendition for Right Round... I thought it was her... xD - Ms. Square**


	7. The Run-in Part 2 Chapter 7

**Heyyyyy everybodaaaayyyyy xD I laid down carpet today, so my hands and arms hurt... D: Help Me... But I'm going to get this Chapter down if it hurts or not. COMMITMENT FTW... YES. enjoy! xD - Ms. Square**

* * *

Kid browsed through the isles, not finding anything good enough to make up for dirtiness. A cherry pie? No... A cake? No, not that either... There's this- No... How about...? No... He sighed, not deciding on anything. He walked through a little longer, and whenever he would think of something, his brain would automatically deny it.

Why must this be so hard? Just grab something Kid. _No, I can't, it has to be perfect... what's perfect? _He asked himself, still wandering through the grocery store. He decided on a small chocolate cake, symmetrical of course, and checked out, careful not to drop it. He didn't want the precious cake ruined!

_That would be horrible! _Before the delicacy could be ruined, he vacated the store and rushed to Soul and Black Star's apartment on Beezlebub. Weaving between cars, already a half hour late.

Kid started to itch. _Fashionably late, fashionably late, fashionably late... _Trying to coax his anal-ness away.

* * *

Maka still sat there, glancing at the clock every once in a while. _When is Soul going to get here? It's already past one! _Maka sat impatiently.

A roaring of metal and rubber slicing the ground echoed from down the street. He was going fast, REALLY fast. Maka was afraid he was going to crash! Soul came screaming up the street, riding a... motorcycle? He had a motorcycle? Soul slowed down and threw a U-turn, landing perfectly in front of Maka. He pulled off his helemet and stuck it out to her, fixing his hair.

"Well hello there short stack! How're you doing?" He smirked that asshole smirk she had grown fond of. But, her tone instantly hardened.

"You don't expect me to get on that thing, do you?" No way she was riding that with a skirt on...

"Just climb on, my body will cover your cooch." He stuck the helmet on her head, messing up her pigtails. She gave him a dirtylook, fixing her high pigtails into low ones. She would fix them when they got there. "Hurry up, I don't got all day..." He revved the engine, Maka climbing on the back and holding onto his waist. He kicked the stand, and they were off. Maka felt uneasy at first, but the closer she got to Soul's back the better her skirt stayed down. She pressed against him, squeaking every time she felt a breeze down there.

"Would you just relax?" Soul chuckled at her sudden bursts of sound.

"I'm sorry," she said sarcastically, "some people don't like skirts flaring up."

"Acctually, some people do." She could just hear the smile in his voice. She punched him on the arm, soft enough to be friendly, but hard enough to hurt.

"Ow!" Soul exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"Just shut up."

"Why?" Another smile in his voice.

"Just do it."

"Okay." He didn't say it in a guilty child way, more like a 'I have a plan coming up' way. It bugged Maka.

"Good." She said; ignoring his tone, acting like it never happened. A few minutes later, Soul spoke up. It totally interrupted her getting cozy with his back.

"Can I talk now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause you interrupted my comfy-ness."

"You mean... you're actually enjoying this?" He sarcastically gasped.

"Yes. Now let me enjoy it more." She snuggled into his back.

"But we're almost there. Don't fall asleep!"

"I won't!" She said it sleepily and then freaked out, flying awake.

* * *

Soul had done a wheely, waking her up, but almost kicking her off. She jumped and clung to him tightly, yelling at him for scaring her.

"Oh my gosh Soul! You didn't have to do that! We were in the parking lot! What if I had fallen off? Then what would you have done? Stop laughing! I'm being serious! Listen to me! GOSH!"

All Soul did was laugh his ass off, eyes tearing up so much, he could barely see. "Oh my god! You should've seen your face! HAHAHAAA!"

"Shut up." He could tell she was pouting. It was hilarious.

Soul parked the bike in his spot, the car was back, or it had never left. He could see Liz's car parked out in the visitor's parking lot out front, so she was here, he didn't know if Kid was here, and Tsubaki probably already picked up Patty. _Dammit. I wanted to be here early. Fucking traffic... That purple-haired bitch. Fucking hormones. _Soul sighed, then put the disappointed tone out of his voice. "Alright, It's time to meet the club."

Maka looked up at him, obviously nervous. "Do you think they'll like me? Like, be alright with me at least?" The eagerness in her voice was detectable.

"Of course. Who wouldn't like Maka motherfucking Albarn? You're the boss!" Soul yelled out the last part really loud, making her laugh. _She has a pretty smile. _He spouted more and more nonsense as they went up the worn stone steps. They passed the dead, deserted fountain, and she stared at it like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Soul just kept walking. "Maka? You coming?" He yelled when she didn't follow after him. "Oh- oh yeah!" She ran up to him, then walking towards the apartment.

* * *

Death the kid entered in the code he remembered by heart, and slid into the complex. He turned the corner towards the stone steps and saw that Soul's bike wasn't there. _Peculiar, I wonder where he is... _It didn't take him long to come up with a reason. _He's getting alcohol. _He looked down at the time,

1:36 pm

Alright. This is alright. Just walk in there like you're not late. Just relax.

Kid walked up the stone steps, passing the fountain they had just put in and had never turned on. _Sad._ He continued up to the apartment. _304,305, Ah! 306._ For the sake of being polite, he knocked on the door, being greeted by Tsubaki.

"Hello Kid! It looks like you're the first one here! Well, make yourself at home; I have to go get Patty from school. Black Star is in there though, and uh- help yourself to the food." She rushed out the door and towards Black Star's car. He waltzed into the front room, spotting Black Star at the table, chewing on a pancake. Blueberry, by the looks of it.

"Hey Kid. Welcome I guess." Black Star sounded calmer than usual, and talked to Kid like he was just snapped out of a dream. The T.V. was on, with some show from the 90's playing. He looked at the table for the first time, realizing how much food was on it.

"Damn! How long has Tsubaki been up?" Kid exclaimed, "Did she make all this food?" Black Star was surprised by his curse, but responded like it never happened.

"Yeah, I guess she woke up early and started cooking. But we don't want it to go to waste; she did spend her money on it..." Black Star said, taking another pancake, this time chocolate chip, and scarfing it down.

"Alright then, I won't hold back!" Kid dug into the food, right as Liz walked in.

* * *

**Drama, Drama, Drama... What's gonna happen when Kid sees Maka with Soul? What are Liz and Kid going to do? And what do you guys think about having a death just to spice up the story? And there might be something alse coming your way from Black*Star and Tsubaki... DUN DUN DUN... xD Well, leave reviews, I would LOVE to hear what you like and don't like, what you want and don't want! THANKS! - Ms. Square P.s. Thank you for 860+ views! EEEEE! Almost to a thousand!**


	8. The Run-in Part 3 Chapter 8

**Hi. I don't own Soul Eater, but I'm guilty for loving it (/^3^\)**

* * *

Death the Kid wheeled around when he heard her voice, not snarky at all, not mean, not strange, but it stung him in a way that would make a grown man break down in tears; and it was hard to hold them back.

"Hey Black Star, Kid. Holy crap that's a lot of food..." Her blonde hair was up in a half up do, a black sweater covering a T-shirt with two pistols crossed over a heart. Her jeans fit her perfectly, loosely falling onto a pair of black chucks. She reached over Kid's shoulder, slightly brushing against his ear, and grabbed a piece of toast. She stuffed it on her mouth, and started talking about her day.

All Kid could focus on is how awkward this was, and she didn't even mind! She didn't give a damn if he was there or not... He still liked her, and even though she didn't know, he expected her to at least be a little discomforted... At least a little...

Tsubaki came through the door with Patty, apparently she was walking over to the apartment...

"I found her walking and yelled at her to stop. I scolded her on the way back, but I thought you would want to talk to her Liz.." Tsubaki quietly said, giving Patty a look of apology, and turning back to the door, locking it with a quiet 'click!', then went to sit on the couch while Liz gave her sister a mouthful.

She didn't yell, but it was a pretty serious sounding conversation. Kid expected it to be something about her not being safe or getting kidnapped, or worst of all, raped, and that she should be more careful and not sneak out of the school. How did she even get out of the school? There should be heavy security or something like that. Their parents didn't pay for the years ahead for nothing! Kid couldn't believe that. Four years pre-paid! He thought his family was rich... his father paid for his schooling semester by semester. But, he shouldn't get into their life. He wasn't raised to be nosy. Liz finished up the lecture and went to sit on the couch.

Tsubaki had changed the channel to a music station and was currently trying to get the online on the gaming system to work. "Does anyone know how to hook this up to the tv? I want to turn on Medusa's box to play music but I can't get it to connect..." She held up a tangled mess of cords in front of her face, causing the T.V. to go out and the system to turn off. She sighed, and chuckled nervously, and lowered the wires onto the floor.

"I'll take care of it." Black Star said, stuffing the rest of his pancake into his mouth, "With my AWESOME GODLY POWERS, I can fix ANYTHING!"

Seemed like Black Star was back to normal; though he didn't have that same gleam in his eyes. He picked up the, now ball, of wires and plugs and went to work. Sitting down on the floor, Black Star unwound the cords and sorted them out. This was good. Then all of a sudden, something clicked and he just started plugging in anything that fit. He just laughed and kept plugging stuff in, not caring where it was. Kid finally got annoyed enough and rampaged over, yelling at the blue haired twat.

"BLACK STAR!" Kid screamed at the boy, "YOU CAN'T JUST PLUG THEM IN ANYWHERE! IT LOOKS SO ASYMMETRICAL! IT'S HORRIBLE!"

"I CAN DO IT KID! IT LOOKS FINE!" Black Star yelled back. Kid grabbed at the wires in Black Star's hands, but he wouldn't let go. They ended up in a tug of war with the cords, each having sudden bursts of strength and yanking in turn. Tsubaki had a worried look on her face, knowing that the cords could break and nothing could be fixed. "B-BOYS! STOP IT! You're going to—" she was caught off there by an anguished yell from Black Star. Kid had gotten tired of pulling and had let go of the wires, sending the blue haired boy shooting back until he landed with a groan against the wall on the other side of the room.

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki rushed over and checked on him. He was a little dizzy, so with Liz's help (Black Star wouldn't let Kid come anywhere near him), her and Tsubaki lifted him onto the couch. He just sat there, mumble-yelling at Kid.

Kid, on the other hand, was sorting through the wires, plugging them each into their correct socket, and successfully getting the internet to work. He got to Medusa's Box, selecting the non-logging in option (He didn't know WHAT Soul could have on his) and playing an alternative station. The mixture of the raw instrumental and the smooth voices of the singers filled the room with a nice, comfy, happy feel, brightening everyone up. Tsubaki had gotten ice for the back of Black Star's head, which had started swelling when they put him on the couch. Kid walked over and, taking a seat as far away from Black Star as possible, began to feel content happiness. He couldn't wait to call Maka, all of his friends were here, having fun, enjoying each other's company, and there was some pretty good food, thanks to Tsubaki.

It was awhile after that, everyone was talking and laughing, mostly about Black Star's antics. He had somehow gotten into the candy cabinet that Tsubaki had hidden the 5-pound chocolate bar in at her house. Black Star ended up eating the whole thing, getting SUPER hyper then crashing at a gas station 7 blocks down the street. It was quite funny. They were all laughing and having fun when the door opened.

* * *

"Are you SURE they'll like me?" Maka sounded really worried. Soul started to get worried too. Not about them liking her, about her being worried about them liking her... if that makes sense. "I mean, you're not unsure or anything?" Maka gave him this puppy dog look that made his heart clench up and melt. "Cause I'm not sure at all. Should I be myself, should I be quiet? What if I just stand next to you the whole time, would I be dependent? Or would they understand that I'm nervous? Ohhhh!"

Soul put his hands on her shoulders and tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. "Maka. Stop. You're overthinking it. You just need to relax, and be yourself. RELAX!" He shook her shoulders and she started to chuckle.

"Haha! OK! OK! I'll relax! Just stop shaking me!" Soul let go of her shoulders and turned towards the door. He put the key in the lock and stopped. Without moving his head, Soul whispered,

"You ready?"

"Yep." Maka put one hand over the other and took deep breaths.

Soul grinned and pushed open the door. Kid and Black Star were sitting on the couch, his roommate with an ice pack on the back of his head. Liz was at the table, eating toast and pancakes, with Tsubaki standing near the stairs, and Patty mesmerized in front of the TV. Soul pushed open the door and everyone looked up. He stood in the doorway, facing everyone's 'Hello's and 'Hi's. Soul stepped into the house, leaning against the wall, and turning towards the people in the room.

"Hey everyone. There's someone I'd like you to meet. Ma-"

Soul turned around to where the short girl with the pigtails should have been standing. She was gone! Soul sighed, and went outside. He yelled out into the darkness, "MAKA! MAKA WHERE ARE YOU?" finally giving up and going back inside.

Tsubaki was the one who spoke first, walking over to Soul, who had taken residence in the armchair, "Soul, who was there? Are you OK?" she put her hand on his shoulder, just to have it shrugged off.

"Nothing." And he made his way to the table, sitting down, and stuffing food in his mouth.

* * *

Right after Maka ran away, she instantly regretted it. She sighed, slowing down her running and flowing into a smooth walk. She had ran far enough, until she had reached a gas station towards the center of town. She kept walking until she found a nice looking hotel. Maka stopped right outside the office, checking how much money she had. 72 dollars. Walking into the office, she made her way to the front desk.

It was a cozy little room, painted a dark maroon on two opposite walls and tan on the others. It had nice hardwood floors, covered in the corners by potted plants, mostly non-flowering ones, and a large couch on the tan wall to the left. The desk was all the way to the right, on the other tan wall, with a lady sitting in a chair doing her nails. Maka quietly walked in, pulling out her wallet and setting it in front of her, opening it up to pull out money.

"How much is a night?" Maka looked up at the woman, who had set down her nail equipment on her stool and stood up.

"50 a night, and 70 for two. Anymore than that, there's special packages." She turned around and walked to a cupboard, pulling out an old, tattered book and a pen.

"Um... One night please." Maka took the pen and filled out the information, grabbing the key the woman handed to her.

"I'm Blair. If you need any help, or anything like that, just dial zero on the telephone in the room, it'll go directly to the office. Alright?" She turned back around and locked the book back in the cupboard.

"Alright, thank you." Maka walked out of the office. It had started raining, and she hurried over to the matching room number on the key. The gaslights next to the door caused light to glint off of the number five on the door, and the key that Maka was hurriedly trying to get in the door. It clicked and Maka fell in, a strike of lightning going off behind her. Maka closed and locked the door, stepping into the dimly lit room, which looked exactly like the office, except for a bed against a maroon wall and a small area with a door to the bathroom on the back tan wall.

Maka collapsed onto the freshly changed sheets, falling asleep already. Kicking off her shoes, Maka thought about what she had done, running off like that. She had gotten scared, scared that she'd be recognized, scared that they might have known who her father was and if anyone in there had actually been WITH him... it was a stupid thought, no reason to be afraid, but she still ran. She closed her eyes, slowly drifting off.

_I'm sorry Soul._

* * *

**GOSH! I've been so stressed out, it being the first week of the second trimester at my school. SO I'm sorry for the long post guys, I'll probably turn it into a weekly thing, especially cause I'm no stranger to writer's block. Now, I gotta force myself to finish homework... Alright. REVIEW FOR MOREEEEEEE! I'll probably write something else too, that idea I had didn't make my level of postable. Thanks everyone! ****_AND THANK YOU ALL FOR 1,200+ VIEWS! MADE IT TO 1,000!_********Now let's stay there! Byes! -Ms. Square**

cument here...


	9. A Dream Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

_**Let's Play Catch-Up!**_

**_Maka had gone home, and her father had given her money for a first month's rent, and he had already bought Maka an apartment coincidentally towards Soul's apartment. The following days, Maka packed up her stuff and left the older, nicer car that her father didn't like to take it because of his drunken nights, afraid to spill on the leather seats, and took the green rental. She hadn't spoken to Soul yet, and had tried to ignore calls from her father, and every time her phone rang, she just ignored it, then later, she would go through her recent calls, and felt guilty when she saw Kid's, always trying to remind herself to call him back. But, the other 99.8% was her father, and the voicemails she didn't bother listening too. On the following Friday (a week since her run from Soul's apartment), Maka went to bed in her new room after coming home from a job interview..._**

* * *

Maka felt like she was trapped by sound.

Not just sound,

But music,

Piano music,

She was surrounded by the music from a piano.

The notes twirled around her in colors that she couldn't even tell they were. She wasn't even sure they were colored... It was weird, but she felt a content-ness that she hadn't felt in a long time. The music made her relax and she closed her eyes. She felt a sudden bump on the back of her head, her eyes shooting open and her sitting straight up.

The room she ended up in was darkish, if that's a word, and had this aura to it that made her skin crawl and relax her at the same time.

"_Strange..." _Her voice drifted like the breeze and the pale green word slipped out of her mouth, and drifted up to the ceiling. _Whoa... _ She thought in her mind. She wanted to see more of these things float around. "_Peter Piper picked a pail of pickled peppers!" _The sentence flipped out of her mouth and floated up next to the other word. She stared up at the ceiling when she felt another presence in the room. It cleared its throat, and Maka turned towards the sound.

Another girl stood there, about the size of Maka. She had long light blue hair cut into bangs in front of her face, half covered by an orange hat with—was that a face?! The mouth of the hat matched her long smile, black circles on either side. Large black eyes stared through Maka and a black dress with white polka dots with sheer sleeves and leggings covered from the knees down with white boots. She looked at Maka from a chair across the room, lounging sideways with her head off of one arm of the chair and her legs off the other side. "_Hello Maka." _Her words twirled around her finger then drifted up to the ceiling. They were a blue like her hair, with a slight twinge of purple. "_How are you?" _

_"What is this place? Who are you? Why am I here?" _Her green words shot out in front of her face, but didn't block her view of the frog-like girl.

"_Aren't you going to answer my question?"_

_"Not until you answer mine."_

_"But I asked first." _Her eyes softened, as if they were about to cry.

Maka sighed, "_I'm weird-ed out. Now answer my questions."_

She looked away from Maka, up towards the ceiling. "_Yeah, I'm fine too. Thanks."_

Maka cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips. It was only then that she noticed what she was dressed in.

A black sleeveless dress adorned her body, complimenting it in so many ways. A choker connected to the dress by sheer lace was the only thing that held it up. It flowed into a corset-type-thing, with small frills on the top edge and bottom edge. The poofy skirt of the dress had red pinstripes all the way down it, ending right below her knees with the same small frills that the corset had. Black tights groped her legs, leading down to small, black, closed toe kitty heels, with a medium sized pleated bow where you would see the beginning of Maka's toes. Her arms had black elbow length gloves on the lower half that felt so soft, it was like a baby's skin. She admired the outfit she was in, noticing a small locket on her neck. It was shaped like a circle with a point jutting out to the side towards the top. It looked familiar, like she had seen something its shape before...

The girl sighed, turning over on her stomach, into what looked like to be the most uncomfortable way of sitting ever. "_MY name is Eruka. This is an imaginary room that I like to talk to all of my friends in."_

Maka raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms and leaned on one hip. "_ERUKA, what am I doing here?"_

_"You're just someone that may need my help, or you're someone that I might have fun ruining..." _A large grin stretched across her face, making her look like a creepy doll. Fear shot through Maka, propelling her back into a chair that appeared out of thin air. _"But, I'll probably help you," _Her grin disappeared and she sat up in her chair, "_being the poor little soul you are..." _

Maka was outraged, _"What do you mean 'poor little soul'? I'll have you know that my soul is strong and sure of itself and of me. So don't go trying to make me feel inferior because that isn't gonna work." _She crossed her arms in the chair across the room. Maka tried to get up, but she couldn't. She physically could not move. Maka looked around frantically, trying to find a way to get out of the seat. She looked over at the frog-like girl, who was holding her hand down, as if she was controlling Maka. _"W-what..." _

Eruka smiled again, almost creepier than the one before, _"Oh, don't you remember what I said? This is my room, and I let you in here, so I control what's in here." _She leaned forward, taking her other hand and gracefully floating it up, making Maka's pigtails mimic the movements. Maka grabbed her hair and pushed it back down where it belonged. "_S-stop doing that!" _

_"I can't."_

_"Why!?"_

_"If I stopped, you wouldn't be able to stand Soul."_

Maka shot up from her dream, the morning light from the windows illuminating the gold and maroon motel room she had rented so she didn't have to go home. She looked around, and found the path to the bathroom. She had to throw up.

* * *

Kid woke up perfectly at 8, like always. He had planned on calling Maka, the girl he had gotten hit by in the bookstore yesterday. He didn't know why, but she had a pull that excited him and scared him at the same time. _Was that even possible?_ _I don't think so, but apparently it is..._

He headed to the dining room down the huge stairs of his gigantic house. His breakfast sat on the long table, right at the head. His father had obviously left already, leaving him, the maids, and the rest of the staff.

_Even on Saturdays, _Kid thought, _he works... _ He sighed, and went to his breakfast. Eggs, ham, and sausage, syrup fresh from the trees in the backyard (more like a huge garden), and ketchup made from fresh tomatoes too (even though they were off season). He ate his breakfast quickly, then stood up from the table, calling Maka.

* * *

After Maka had puked until she only gagged, she leaned back onto the edge of the porcelain bathtub next to the toilet. _What just happened in my head?_ She thought to herself, _What did that girl say? She wouldn't stop messing with her... because she wouldn't be able to stand Soul? What?! What did she mean by that? She could stand him JUST! FINE! Nothing was wrong... At least she __thought __nothing was wrong... _

"GAHHH!" Maka exclaimed, throwing her face into her hands, frustrated. She was now thinking about if Soul was mad at her for chickening out and running away the other night. _Would he be mad? Or would he understand if I told him? should I tell him why? I'd probably get all hysterical and emotional... he wouldn't like that... _

Maka sighed, still frustrated by her inner turmoil. She was going to have to talk to him soon enough, especially if she expected anything more to blossom from them... Yeah, she expected that. Maybe a little more than THAT too... _GOD Maka! Get your head out of the gutter! _But it was still nice to think about. She had imagined the scenario of so many things, their first kiss, their first fight, their first make-up (of course), and the last but not least, their first time making love. _Why does that sound so proper? _Maka laughed to herself, it sounded like she was some old lady talking about her and her husband to her grandchildren, if she would HAVE grandchildren... The next time she talked to Soul, she was going to push him to rise up his game. She wasn't going to wait forever you know!

_Ring! Ring a ding-ding!_

Maka's phone rang, and she ignored it, thinking that it was her dad. Her mind went to Kid, and she lunged for her phone, picking it up right before the last ring. With a rushed, tired voice, she said, "Hello?"

"Maka! It's Death the Kid. Hey, listen, I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat or something like that. I-if that's alright with you..." She could hear through his voice that he was embarrassed, and could imagine his face probably sitting there on the phone, just waiting for her approval.

"Sure Kid. Let me get dressed, and I'll meet you down at that 50's diner on Slice Avenue at 10. Kay?" He was a sweet boy, and not bad looking either... She heard some rustling as she stood up to find a bra in one of her boxes, giggling a bit because she swore she heard him shout "YES!" he came back onto the phone and with a serious voice said, "Alright. See you at 10." She hung up, digging through the unopened boxes trying to find some clothes. "I wonder if Soul's gonna' be there..." She thought aloud, deciding on a pair of skinny jeans and a loose t-shirt.

* * *

"YES!" Kid shouted, and jumped around, instantly trying to desperately cool himself when he realized Maka was still on the line. He put his best straight voice on, but still excited, "Alright. See you at 10." He hung up after that, jumping and cheering.

After a few odd looks from his maids and butlers, and realizing his clothes got totally asymmetrical, he stopped and rushed to his bedroom to put on his best symmetrical outfit, or more likely called, the one he wore almost every day, and headed out. It was 9:30, and he lived towards the outside of town. He was soo not going to make it in time, but he pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind, and ranout the door with beezlebub. _I am NOT going to be late._

* * *

**GAH! Sorry for the late post, totally off my schedule, I got an immense case of writer's block and the stuff I had down didn't fit my tastes... so I waited until I got an idea (and caught up on Poisoned Scarlett's ballet story, EEE! (/^o^\) Haha!), then posted it. as you guys may have seen, Iposted ****_ANOTHER _****story when I was supposed to update this story... and soon enough I'm going to start my One-shot colab, which will totally help out with the other two stories (insert sarcasm here...). Well, wish me luck, and before I forget, REVIEW FOR MOREEEEEEE! - Ms. Square**


	10. Lunch, and A Little Help? Chapter 10

_A quick reminder where we left off:_

_"YES!" Kid shouted, and jumped around, instantly trying to desperately cool himself when he realized Maka was still on the line. He put his best straight voice on, but still excited, "Alright. See you at 10." He hung up after that, jumping and cheering._

_After a few odd looks from his maids and butlers, and realizing his clothes got totally asymmetrical, he stopped and rushed to his bedroom to put on his best symmetrical outfit, or more likely called, the one he wore almost every day, and headed out. It was 9:30, and he lived towards the outside of town. He was soo not going to make it in time, but he pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind, and ran out the door with Beelzebub. I am not going to be late. I am NOT going to be LATE. I AM NOT GOING TO BE LATE. If he messed up even a smidge more, his OCD would cause his head to explode._

* * *

Maka arrived at the diner a little after 10, walking in and looking around the lively restaurant. It was a lot busier than when she went with Soul. Then again, she probably didn't notice. Her mind had been on... other things... Maka sighed, deciding on not to think about that again and pushing it out of her mind.

She glanced around, spotting the black hair with the three white stripes from across the room. He had grabbed a table that was right in the middle of the open space of restaurant, unlike the booth Soul had grabbed last time. She walked up to him, registering his distant look in her mind, curious as to what he was thinking about. She cocked her head to the side, her low pigtails being pulled by gravity towards the ground. Was- was he- twitching?

Sitting there in his usual suit, his hands folded on the table, staring forward... twitching. What? She side-stepped into his view, her loose shirt swaying when she moved, Maka sat down, still staring at him, now in his total view. He was staring right at through her, like she wasn't even there.

"Kid?" she asked quietly, when he didn't respond, she said louder, "Kid!" and waved her hand in front of his face. He only twitched in response, his right eye convulsing. "KID!" she slapped him across the face, not too hard to make much sound, but people still glanced over. He woke up from his haze then, shaking his head, his eyes wide.

"M-Maka! W-when did you get here?" He mentally shook himself, blinking his eyes and re-folding his hands in his lap.

"A couple of minutes ago," she couldn't help but ask "are you alright?" She gave him a creeped out and worried look, of there is such one, removing the napkin and draping it onto her lap.

Kid gave her a reassuring smile, trying to convince her that there was nothing wrong, "Yes, perfectly fine." By the look on her face, he had failed. She still looked worried.

"Ok, cool." She said, taking a menu and looking through it. What was that? She had looked super worried, but had played it off as uncaring! Maybe he was just imagining it... Or maybe it wasn't him she was worried about... "What are you going to get?" She interrupted his inner thoughts, "I can't decide..." She pursed her lips and wiggled them side to side, wondering green eyes going from scanning the food choices to locking with his flaming yellow ones. He just sat there staring at her, and soon enough her brow started to wrinkle.

"U-um..." He cleared his throat and looked down at his menu by default. "When I come here with my friends, I usually get a chicken caesar salad, it is pretty good." He looked back up at her. _Whew!_ He was alright, she had gone back to normal, back to symmetrical, again stating down at the old booklet.

Soul wandered through town, his feet just taking him anywhere. He had no reason to go anywhere. Maka hadn't talked to him for at least 2 weeks, and his mind was constantly on her. After she had fled, the night went by in a rush.

He had just sat down in his chair for six hours, emotions confusing in his head, mixing all together to the point where you couldn't tell them apart. Anger, sadness, confusion, worry, they plagued his mind, _why hadn't he gone after her? Why hadn't he called her back over? What was her PROBLEM?_ _Was he moving too fast and instead of telling him just ditched? Did she want to actually move, or did she want to stay in the same place they were? Just friends or acquaintances that had saved her life?_ No, he SAVED. HER. LIFE. Of course they would be on a deeper level, lucky that they hadn't put it on the news, it being too short and quick to attract any attention. Death City was big, but not THAT big where they would ignore something just because it was really short or quick. _What am I thinking?_ He scolded his brain, It was awesome that they didn't show it on the news! Imagine the embarrassment Maka would have and how she'd have to face everyone, and they would call her emo, and him, he would be called a hero, for saving that dumb emo girl from killing herself. He didn't want it to be like that! Especially cause he hated the limelight.

_Wait... _He cried out in frustration, he needed to get her off his mind. If she wasn't talking to him now, of course she would just never talk to him again. _Now, what could I do to really forget her?_ He looked around where he was. He was in the eighth district of Death City, the B block, the best part to go to forget someone, or anything for that matter. He spotted Chupra Cabra's, making a beeline for the entrance.

"Thanks for lunch again, Kid." Maka said for the ump-teenth time that afternoon, as she and Kid stood in front of the door to her building where her apartment lay. "I had a really good time..."

"Don't worry about it Maka." He took her hand lightly in his, kissing it delicately, sweet gold eyes meeting wide emerald ones. "It was my pleasure. I just hope we might be able to do it again sometime."

Her knees almost buckled right there and then. "S-sure Kid, that w-would be great!" She cursed herself inside her head for sounding a lot more helpless and desperate than she wanted to. She mentally shook herself and cleared her throat, "I'll call you."

He did the same action, standing up straight, "Very good. I will await your call." With a final bow, he turned around, pulling a skateboard out of nowhere and riding off. Maka stared after him, waiting until he was out of sight to buzz herself in. She climbed up the dark steps, thinking about Kid and how nice he had been, not pushing anything on her and just being a true gentleman. Then, her mind shot to Soul, his sweet ruby eyes and the tantalizingly sharp teeth hidden behind his lips. As she opened her apartment door, she made a beeline for the phone. She needed to get some separate advice...

She started dialing the number, realizing it was in her contacts and scrolling down. She found the name she needed and pressed the talk button, her phone beginning to ring. She tilted her head softly, moving her pigtail out of the way and shoving the phone in between her ear and shoulder, straightening a few things out while she waited for an answer.

"Hello?" A sweet voice asked when the ringing stopped. "Maka? How have you been?"

She hesitated for a second before responding, "Tsubaki, I need to ask for your help."

Soul sat in the corner of the club, watching all the girls dance and all the guys throw their whole entire wallets at them. He scoffed, turning back to his drink and his phone. He just couldn't get Maka off his mind, no matter how hard he tried. He tried focusing on the hot chicks in front of him, basically beckoning his silent call, but he never made it vocal. He just sat there, in his own sad sorrow.

_You know what, enough feeling sorry for myself. If she won't call me, then I'll just call her. Or call for some help... _He got up from the table, almost forgetting the one thing he needed, his phone, and almost flew out the door. He went into his contacts and found the name he was looking for. He pressed call on the options list and put the phone to his ear, walking back to his house.

"Soul?" He sounded happy, and it kind of creeped Soul out. "What do you need?"

"Kid, I know I don't usually do this, but I need a little advice from you." He ran his hand through his snow white hair nervously, wondering what Kid would say.

"Well Soul, I'll be glad to except. I've had a remarkably good day today and I feel that another person should experience the same happiness I have experienced in the last twenty-four hours. So where do you want to speak?" Kid sounded **happy. **Like **actually ****_happy. _**It was **weird... **But Soul just went along with it.

"A-alright Kid, just meet me at me and Black Star's apartment." He rubbed his eyes as he realized he would have to walk all the way back to his apartment. "I'll be there."

"Alright Soul, I will see you there." He hung up before Soul could ask for a ride. He thought for a second about calling him back but decided where he was at was NOT a good place to be picked up from. He puffed up his collar and started his trek back, thankful he had worn his thick jacket.

* * *

**Alright everyone! Be happy! I posted twice in two days... :O It's impossible! x) Maybe I should get sick more often...**

**So! Low and behold, Maka and Tsubaki know each other... SHOCKER! And Soul's asking Kid for help... With Maka... And they still don't know... GAH! Frustrating, huh? I plan on finishing this one up and continuing on, maybe taking suggestions and requests, or posting just a bunch of one shots until I get another idea... I'll post a little poll-expecting ideas-thing on my profile just in case... Well, Thank you for reading to all of you and I'm going to stop whoring for reviews. It just lets me know you guys want more. And ****_2,747 views! Thank you soo much!_**** Don't want to make this too long! Alright MUAH Love you guys! - Ms. Square**


	11. Part 2: Spazz Out Now Chapter 11

***I know it's off my schedule, but EVERYTHING is pretty much...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, but I take responsibility of the confusing plot for this story... -.-**

**_Part 2: What? Spazz-inducing content? An actual PLOT? That makes SENSE!?_**

Black Star poked her in the ribs, laying vertically on the bed, hair a mess and the sheets barely covering him, "Tsubaki! Who is that and why are they interrupting our time?"

She shot a look over her shoulder, diagonally resting on her stomach, the phone to her ear and the sheets that didn't cover Black Star being held by her other hand to her body, "Shhhh! It's that girl I was telling you about, the one I've been friends with since sophomore year of high school." They were practically mouthing the words, and it still seemed too loud for Tsubaki, she didn't want Maka to know what she was in the middle of doing.

Black Star just rolled his eyes and fell back, and Tsubaki turned back around. There was nothing on the other line for a moment, so she repeated herself. "What do you need help with Maka? Maka?" A hand rested on her mid back, and she didn't mind it, not noticing it slowly sliding down.

She started to get a little scared for her best friend, knowing that if she was silent for this long, she definitely needed advice. "Maka, are you there?" She felt a pressure on her rear end, and jumped a little, a small chuckle coming from behind her. She kicked her legs and luckily felt something collide with her right ankle. There was a cough on the other line, like Maka had awakened from a dream of some sort.

"Yeah Tsubaki, I'm here. So you can help me?" Tsubaki stared at her cell phone in disbelief, as if the shorter girl could see her look. "Maka... you never explained what you needed help with..." The hand was back, but this time brought a friend, both resting on the back of her thighs, a pressure being put on them; she heard a sputtering on the other end, "Oh! Sorry Tsubaki, I guess I said it inside my head and thought it was coming out of my mouth..." The raven haired girl smiled a small smile, replying in her nicest voice, "It's alright Maka, just say what you need." She threw her arm backwards when she felt something above her and the pressure on her legs had gotten heavier, once again successfully hitting something, causing the bed to thump with the force of the collapse.

xXx

When it was in her head, it was coming out so smooth and confident, but actually voicing out her question was quite hard. How was she SUPPOSED to say that she was torn in between two guys that were cute and awesome in their own special ways and that she was second guessing herself and she didn't know what to do? _Death, that sounds so complicated... _She stopped her inner thoughts to choke out an answer to Tsubaki.

"W-well, I've been seeing these... two guys and um... they're both really nice and uh..." Maka stopped right there. How should she put this? _I don't know which one to choose? _No... _That she wishes they could just mold into one person? _That would NOT sound good... _That she wanted to shake both their jimmies on a hard, flat surface until they see Shinigami? _Maka shook herself, how did THAT pop into her head?

"Maka," the older girl asked into the telephone, "are you alright?"

"Y-yeah Tsubaki, I'm perfectly fine." _Stop lying. _"I just have a small problem," _More like two HUGE problems. _"and uh- I was just wondering if you have ever been torn."

"Torn, Maka?"

"Yeah, like torn in between two flavors at the ice cream shop where one is the sweetest thing you've ever tasted that you could just fall into a vat of and like, the other one is this sour, spicy one that just dances on your tongue and you just wanna have hot, dry se—" Maka stopped herself right there. She was just babbling her inner thoughts and it wasn't going very well. "No scratch that, but li—"

She was cut off by the other girl, surprised by the seriousness that was held there, "I know exactly what you mean Maka. Don't doubt yourself. You can make the right decision. You just got to trust in your judgment. You know you gotta..." There was a little bit of whispering and the sound of Tsubaki's hand over the microphone, then she came back on, "Sorry, someone **interrupted me**, but just heed what I'm saying Maka. Now I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later 'kay? Oh! Maybe we can meet at that little café down at the plaza!"

"Alright Tsubaki, that sounds good. I'll see you later then." After she spoke those words she heard a little bit off yelling, then the dial tone. She pressed the off button and pulled her phone from her shoulder, going and sitting on the couch she had gotten from an actually very nice thrift shop on the west side. She threw her phone on the little wood table and just stared at it, arms, legs, and fingers crossed. She sat there, just waiting for the call she wanted.

xXx

He sat in the recliner across from the door, just staring at the object. He was intent on seeing Kid before he walked in, so Black Star wouldn't intercept Kid before Soul could get to him. He put all his focus on what was in front of him, not giving up when Tsubaki tried to talk to him, or when she brought him a sandwich, or when she spilt the glass of lemonade on his pants, or when she apologized for spilling said liquid. He still stared intently at the door. He didn't want to have to explain this to everyone. He would've told Black Star, but Soul didn't think he would have the best advice. So, he turned to Kid, who he just realized was walking up to the front door.

Soul jumped from his lounging chair, trying to reach the door before Kid even rang the doorbell. He made it, grabbing the doorknob and yanking Kid into the house before he could even lift his hand.

"Soul? Wha...?" Kid said in surprise, as Soul dragged him up the stairs. Soul shushed him with a noise and one of his hands, stopping at the top of the stairs and looking around like he was an enemy agent in a top secret lab. Once he was sure there was no blue monkey, he rushed to the door to his room. He didn't slam it, but he closed it hard enough to where it shook the lamp on his bedside table. He put a chair up against the door, creating a makeshift lock.

Kid just sat there in confused shock, trying to understand what was happening. Soul walked over to his bed, after definitely making sure the door was opening-proof, and sat down. Kid stood up, grabbing another chair from the corner of his friend's room. He moved it to sit in front of the snowy-haired boy, getting caught on his rug for a second before getting secure on the wood floor. "Now Soul," Kid began, "What is it you needed advice for?"

Soul hesitated a bit, is this really the person he wanted to get girl advice from? He didn't remember Death the Kid ever having a girlfriend, definitely not a relationship. He thought about it, ultimately deciding Kid was a better option than Black Star. "It's about this girl. I was talking to her for a while, then after the brunch thing, she ran away, and hasn't talked to me since. I don't know if she wants **me **to call **her**, or if she just doesn't wanna talk to me. It's confusing. I want to start talking to her again or at least stop her from totally ignoring me. And I have no idea what to do. Do you think you can help me?"

His hopeful look almost broke Kid's heart.

He couldn't believe Soul actually came to HIM for GIRL HELP. STRAIGHT, GIRL, HELP. Is this too good to be true? Now, how could he make this to benefit the both of them? He leaned back, making sure he was relaxed, but still symmetrical, and smiled slightly at his fretting friend. "Sure Soul, I'll help you."

The albino's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh, Kid! That's so cool of you. I swear I'll make it up to you!"

Kid's smile went a little wider. "Oh, you don't have to. It's all part of the plan I just came up with. Now, I'm going to go call someone. I want you to call this girl and ask her if she wants to get something to eat this Friday. I'll be right back." With that, Kid removed the chair from the door and headed downstairs. The hardwood stairs click-clacked under his feet, followed by the soft smush of a star-shaped rug, then more wood; He sat at the table, pulling out his cellphone and finding Maka's number. "Alright," he said to himself, "time to make magic."

xXx

Soul sat on his bed, staring at Maka's contact. He straightened out in his head what he was going to say already, he just needed to grow some balls and call her. He took a deep breath, repeating this action a few times. He relaxed and pressed the talk button, put it up to his ear, and froze.

He totally forgot what he was going to say.

"Soul! Hi! U-um... Thanks for calling. I-I really needed to talk to you! S-Soul?" Her soft voice flowed into his ear, paralyzed by it. His mouth opened, and a little peep came out, alerting her to his presence, but not expressing what he needed. He cleared his throat, quickly trying to put on his 'cool' persona, and spoke.

"Hey Maka, I just wanted to let you know there're no hard feelings about the brunch thing. I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to dinner this Friday. My friends'll be there, so you can kinda make up for the brunch..." It didn't take long for her to answer.

"Yeah!" she cleared her throat, "Uh-um sure, that's good. Wher—"she cut off for a second, before returning, "Hold on Soul, there's someone on the other line. I'm going to put you on hold." She switched over before he could answer. He sat there, waiting in the silence, waiting for her to come back on.

xXx

Maka couldn't believe what was happening. She was on the phone with her cousin, who she expected Tsubaki to call after Maka's worrying call. Then, all of a sudden one of the boys that she was telling her about calls. And the pièce de résistance: then, the OTHER boy calls...

Her day was just going FABULOUS, wasn't it?

She switched over the hold for the second time, answering another call. "Hey Kid, What's up?" She said nonchalantly, trying to calm her nerves and brain down.

"Hello Maka, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner this Friday. A few of my friends are bringing dates and just coming along to. So, what do you say?"

Maka's head was about to explode. "One second Kid, I'm getting another call." She switched over before he could answer, getting back over to her cousin. Apparently she could tell Maka was back.

"Maka? Why were you gone for so long? I was able to paint both of my hands by the time you got back on!" Maka was too worried to giggle.

"Liz... Both of them just called... RIGHT NOW." She took deep breaths, "I'm FREAKING OUT LIZ." She heard her older cousin gulp. Maka gulped in response. "What should I do? They both asked to see me on the same day for the same thing. And that their friends are going to be there."

"Maka, just breathe. Did you say yes to any of them?" Her cousin sounded worried. Maka swallowed the rock in her throat.

"Yes. The first one." Maka just stared straight forward, taking in her situation.

"Maka, that doesn't tell me which one," Liz sounded annoyed.

"Oh! The one I haven't talked to in a while."

Liz gasped dramatically, "The one you sent me a picture of? Oh! He's HAWT. Maka, you can't blow him off!" The picture had been dark, she couldn't really tell what he actually looked like, but he was lying down with his shirt peeking up a little to reveal delicious muscles, and that's all Liz focused on.

Maka face-palmed herself over her cousin's ignorance, what did it matter that he was hot? She didn't deny it, it just didn't really matter. Maka sighed into the telephone, "Yes, Liz, the one I sent you a picture of. But I don't want to hurt the other one's feelings! What should I do?"

It took a second for Liz to answer, but her answer surprised Maka. "Ask them both where. Tell me when you do."

"Liz! Why does that matter?"

"Just do it Maka."

She gave in and switched over lines. "Soul, where would we eat?" She must've caught him by surprise, cause he stuttered for a second and then she heard shuffling. Then there were hushed whispers; she recognized Soul's voice, and the other one sounded kind of familiar...

"We'll be going to The Elephant near downtown. You know where that is?" He sounded a little rushed, like he was running.

"Yeah, I know where that is. But uh- one second." She flipped back over to Kid. "Kid, where would we be going to eat?" She tensed up, expecting the worst.

"Why, The Elephant, of course!"

The worst happened.

"A-alright, one second." She switched back over to her cousin. "Liz, they're both at the same place!"

She heard her cousin sputter a bit, and then fell into deep thought. Maka could tell because she heard her other cousin, Patty, in the background ask, "Sissy, what are you thinking about?" and then a quiet "Shush" from Liz. It was a few seconds, but it felt like years to Maka, that she answered, "Say yes to both of them."

Maka was dumbfounded, "WHAT!? Liz! That's going to be horrible! What am I going to do with both of them there? It'll be so awkward! And don't even THINK about trying to clone me like in third grade! I can't belie—"

"Maka! Relax! Just tell the other one yes too! It'll be fine! I'll help you and everything! It'll be great!" Liz snickered to herself. She had gotten the same invite for The Elephant by Kid, saying that he was going to help Soul and himself with girl stuff. She would be there to mediate her cousin's madness, and help her guy friends with problems too. _OH! It'll be PERFECT! _She thought to herself. But she couldn't shove away this jealous feeling of seeing Kid with another girl...

Maka answered apprehensively. "Alright Liz, you better be right." Why did she listen to what her insane cousin said? "But you better help me get ready and drive me there... I'm not going alone."

Liz just laughed in her head, "Of course Maka! What kind of cousin do you think I am?" _This is FANTASTIC!_

Maka switched over to Kid again, hurriedly spitting out, "Alright Kid. I'll see you at The Elephant on Friday."

"Maka! At 8! Remember 8 o'clock!" He quickly said into the phone, right before she disconnected his line. She switched over to Soul.

"Soul, what time do you want me to be there?" She again expected the worst.

"Uhh... I think my friends would be alright at 8."

_Why Shinigami-sama? Why me?_

"Alright. Friday at 8, at The Elephant. Got it! See you later!" she quickly said, but she didn't disconnect. She wanted to hear his smooth, deep voice one more time.

"Uh, Yeah, bye Maka. And uh- try to dress a little nice, no to suggest that you don't look nice already, it's just this place is REALLY fancy and I don't want you to get embarrassed or anything, you know?" he finished off a little embarrassed, and Maka giggled into the phone.

"Alright Soul, I'll look my best. See you then." She still didn't hang up.

"A-alright, see you then..." Then he slowly hung up, hesitating a bit, but finally she was back to her cousin.

"Okay Liz, we have until Friday at 8 o'clock to figure this whole thing out." Maka spoke seriously to Liz, hearing Patty giggling in the background the whole time.

"Trust me Maka, it's going to be fine." She paused for a moment, hushing Patty, "Well I'll talk to you Wednesday when you have a short day. Bye Prude."

Maka answered back with the nickname she had given Liz, "Bye Bitch. Love you!"

"Love you, relax Maka! Call you Wednesday! Patty, when sissy is talking you have to be quiet, even if it's family!" She hung up then, leaving Maka to revel in the madness that was her family and situation.

xXx

Kid stood quietly in the doorway of Soul's room. The boy was sitting on the bed, in the middle of trying to get his phone back in his pocket. "So?" yellow eyes met startled red ones, "What did she say? Can she come?"

His demeanor morphed when his surprise subsided, putting on the 'cool guy' expression. "Yeah, she'll be at The Elephant this Friday at 8." He spoke the whole thing as a sort of clarification, making sure he had gotten everything right. The dark boy nodded in approval.

"And my date will be there at that time as well."

Crimson eyes widened, once again in surprise. "You, Death the Kid, have a DATE?" Kid was a little hurt by how much surprise the other boy held, but he could also understand. He hadn't told anyone about him and Liz, so according to them he never had an official girlfriend. He didn't know if Liz had told anyone, but he expected not. Often, when she would tell everyone about a new courter she would wait around a month before announcing it. It was proved by the question, 'How long have you guys been going out?' a question that always dreaded Kid in as many ways possible.

"Why yes, I do, in fact have a date. I'm going to introduce her to everyone on Friday, just like you will with yours." Kid smiled, turning around and heading towards the door, "We will speak again this week maybe, and get you some nicer clothes applicable for this restaurant." He heard a low growl right before he left, and smiled on the way out. Oh, how he enjoyed pissing Eater off!

* * *

**Wow... This chapter is the longest... I tried to make n actual chapter-worthy chapter, not like the super short ones I keep leaving you guys with... **

**Other N****ews:**

**There's a poll on my Bio, if you could go vote on that to help me with ideas, go here - ~heytheremrsquare**

**I made a deviantART to update off of FF on. For updates and like, my drawings I guess, go here - **

**I'd like to Thank you all for _3,672_ _views, 46 reviews, 30 followers, and 19 favorites!_ Honestly, I think that's remarkable for a first story...**

**I wanted to clear something up, for anyone who is wondering if I actually read and answer and acknowledge my reviews, I do. I'm doing a kind of commentary like thing at the end of my stories, so after this story is done, there will be a commentary chapter where I go back and read the whole thing, comment on stuff and criticize and give you some funny information about these things. :) So all your names and reviews and questions will be answered in the end. So go ahead and put anything, and if I already answered you in PM's, it will still be mentioned in the commentary. **

**Alright, this is ALMOST FINISHED UP! But it's going to be a couple weeks. I plan on doing MAYBE some holiday stories if I'm bored, cause we talk to barely any of our family anymore so we do pretty much nothing...**

**OKAY! This is waaay too long... Toon in next week readers! xD - Ms. Square**


	12. The Girls Go Shopping! Chapter 12

**I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be, I've had family troubles, and I'm also sorry this is and isn't a filler chapter... If I feel it isn't enough, I'll write a part 2... Alright, Bye until the Bottom of the page~!**

* * *

"Liz, I seriously don't think this dress is going to help me at all."

"Oh, shut up and spin around."

Maka spun in the hideously orange abomination her cousin had pushed her to try on. The thing had a tight spaghetti strap top that made her feel like she was choking, only worsening with a tight strap of fabric where it met the poofy pleated skirt that ended way too short for Maka's taste.

No wonder there was a clearance tag on it.

"LIZ! This dress looks horrible." she crossed her arms, which was VERY hard to do in that top.

"MAKA!" She responded in the same tone her name was spoken in, "It looks great on your body and makes your important features pop." She walked over to where Maka stood at the end of the hall of dressing rooms, on a pedestal in front of a tri-mirror.

"And what would those 'features'" she air-quoted, "be?" Her older cousin gave this smirk that scared Maka a little, running her hands from under her arms down to her knees, smashing the dress down as she went.

"THESE features," she put her hands on Maka's shoulders and spun her around a bit, "though you may not have had the full serving of the family genes, you got a slice that gives you a little bit of shapely-ness."

Maka snapped out from under her, moving to the stall she had taken temporary ownership of to try on the garments Liz and Patty were throwing at her. She had also invited Tsubaki along, who was sitting on the couch trying not to interfere. She gave Maka a look and mouthed an 'I'm sorry', getting up to go talk to Liz. Green orbs just rolled and eyed the other dresses that Patty had stuffed in there while Liz had been groping her. Collapsing onto the small bench seat in the stall, she thought about what she wanted for her dress.

"Maka? Um, do you want me to come in there with you to sort out the dresses in there?" Tsubaki asked from outside the thin door. Maka knew she was trying to help, so she permitted her in; Tsubaki began to sort the dresses, one pile for decent ones, one pile for not even a hobo would wear this and one for the ones Maka had already tried on. "So what exactly are you looking for?" she spoke up after each dress was in it's proper pile.

"Tsubaki, there's a lot in the 'No' pile." Maka eyed the stack that sat near the door, as the tall black haired girl picked them up and handed them to Liz with a simple head shake. "And there's only two in the decent pile..." She picked up the two dresses, sighing in relief. Finally, her cousins had gotten something right.

The first dress was a pale sky blue color, looking as if it would reach to right above Maka's knees. It appeared as it was strapless, but then you saw the lace that was layered over it that ended longer than the blank colored skirt, making the dress actually long sleeved with a high neck cut, though you could see skin through the lace. the top was fitting, but the skirt was loose. There was a thin brown belt that gave the dress an accent, and it appeared as if Tsubaki had put some brown strappy sandals with a slight heel next to them as Maka was looking at it. It looked like a summer-like dress, but might be able to pass for fancy.

The second dress was a bit more classy, with a bit of party. It was a classic black with a flowy top and skirt like the first dress. The top was interesting though; it was two pieces of fabric that created a V-neck, one overlapping the other, so it let through a bit of cleavage, but not too much. The two pieces of fabric looped behind the neck, ending up being just one piece of fabric in all. the back piece was stretched down by two black strings that also held up the back of the skirt. Under the arms, there were two more strings on each side that held the outer edges from flying open and connected to the back piece, also helping to pull it down. It was made of this fabric that puzzled Maka's mind, it looked like a mixture of polyester and cotton that worked in a way. It was absolutely amazing.

"You didn't answer my question Maka..." Tsubaki said, snapping Maka from her fashion-induced haze.

"Oh, sorry Tsubaki, but I think I have what I want right here. Can you um-" Emerald eyes went from the door, to the dress and finally meeting dark purple.

"Oh yeah! Of course..." Tsubaki made her way out so Maka could change, soon emerging in the blue sun dress. Maka stepped quickly up to the giant mirror, taking in her appearance. The dress fit pretty well, it wasn't uncomfortable, it wasn't too short, it was all-around perfect.

"See Liz! I knew she would like the stuff I picked out!" Patty yelled at her sister from the floor, coloring a picture of a giraffe in a textbook.

Liz just sighed and walked over to her younger cousin, continuing in a circle, surveying the dress. She finally stopped and went to sit down, "I like it Maka, but I don't think that would be good for a formal dinner in such a nice restaurant."

Tsubaki looked back and forth between the girls, beginning to get worried; she stood up and rushed Maka back into the stall, "Maka, why don't you try on the other dress Patty picked out? We'll wait out here."

"Alright, I'll be back." Maka didn't sound too happy, but Liz really didn't care right now. She was more focused on the fact that she would have to see Kid with another girl. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, but it did. At least she could distract herself with her cousin's situation, helping her along the way. Liz sighed to herself, how could she be feeling this way? About KID for Christ sakes... Yeah, she had liked him and they kind of had a thing, but it's past that now. Right?

Maka came back out in the other dress. It was kind of too showy, but it wasn't like it was skimpy or anything. "Patty! All you picked was sundresses! It would've been fine if this was a picnic, but we're going to a fancy restaurant!" Liz said, lounging on the couch in the corner, staring at the dress Maka was currently wearing. "I _certainly _did better with my dresses..."

"OH! You're so right Liz!" Patty laughed, tearing up the few pages she had colored on.

Maka rolled her eyes for the thousandth time this afternoon and turned to the tall blacknette across the hall, "Tsubaki, why don't you go pick something out before I strangle two of my remaining family members?" she sighed, heading, once again, back into the changing stall. It was difficult to find the kind of dress she wanted without having to become part of an argument or on the bad end of a Liz rant. She wanted something both guys would like, but something that she would be alright with. Death the Kid was prestigious, very proper and well-raised. He was an heir, but a positive example to the millions of people living in this city. He would definitely like something regal and fancy.

Soul, on the other hand, was edgy and... Well, Maka didn't know much about Soul's life. He rode a motorcycle, which showed rebellion, what could he be rebelling against? And why was a guy that was a year or two older older than her renting out an apartment already? _I've never heard of him working anywhere... _She thought to herself, getting interrupted by a knock.

"Maka? I have something you might like..." Tsubaki's voice rang out from behind the door, a familiar dress being slung over the top. Maka stood and walked over, taking the dress and tossing a quick thank you to her friend. _Amazing..._ Quickly slipping it on, she stepped out of the stall and to the mirrors.

Automatically, Liz's eyes went wide. She sat up, mouth gaping open. "M-Maka. That's it. That's the dress."

Tsubaki smirked to herself, but quickly wiped it off, not wanting to seem cocky. She just smiled at her choice, keeping the Black Star inside of her, well, inside.

Liz turned to the tall girl, "Tsubaki, it's perfect. You're gonna have to help me find mine." She quickly grabbed Tsubaki's wrist and ran out to the racks, past Patty, who was surrounded by hundreds of pieces of ripped paper.

xXx

Soul shoved another spoonful of frozen yogurt into his mouth, shivering at the quick temperature change. "Kid, why'd you bring me to the mall?" He shoveled another scoop of the frozen treat into his mouth, "Isn't there somewhere that has WAY better clothes than this?"

"Soul, I'm merely thinking of your price range. Now, if I were to buy something with my father's money, it would be a nicer place. But we're not using my father's money." Kid sat across the table, sipping on a container full of coffee, "And we're DEFINITELY not using your parent's money, so this is what we have left."

"Just don't mention my parents again, and I'll be fine." He stood up and threw the empty container in the trash before turning back to the dark haired boy, "So what store are we going to?"

Kid tossed his cup in the trash and started walking towards the west side. "We'll go to 'Shinigami's'. I'm sure they would have nice stuff there."

"'Shinigami's? Isn't that a girl's shop?" Soul caught up to him, jamming his hands in his pockets and falling in step.

"Its main demographic is women, but there is a very nice men's department in there. When I was talking on the phone with Liz the other day I heard Patty mention it in the background, so I thought 'Might as well try' and brought you here. It shouldn't be too much of a problem though, at least Black Star isn't here." They stopped in front of an elevator and waited for it to open. "Formal wear is on level two, so we'll wait for the elevator instead of the escalator."

"Alright. It was weird how Black Star avoided me when I brought up the idea though, we're all going to it, so why not just get our clothes on one day? It makes way more sense." The elevator opened, and the group of people that appeared over time climbed in.

"Black Star has been acting very strange lately, and so has Tsubaki. Have you noticed her sudden gain in weight? It's not a lot, but it's noticeable... I wonder what's going on with those two..." The bell dinged and the door once again opened, letting them out right in front of the store's second floor entrance.

"Maybe I can ask 'Star, but I don't think he'd tell me. Okay, so this is the place?" The entrance was a glass double door with wide windows on either side, containing mannequins with long gowns, preppy suits, cocktail dresses, and other formal outfits. The albino stared at the different racks as they walked in, surprised at how skimpy and revealing the women's dresses were, but they still looked elegant and professional. "Kid, all this stuff is really whorish... What kind of store IS this?"

"Soul, it may seem whorish to you, but to everyone else it's just today's style of professional and formal. Just be happy that you don't have to wear them." They walked towards the back of the store, trying to find the men's section. "Oh there it i-" Kid was cut off by something, or someone crashing into the two of them, landing in a pile on the floor. Soul was smashed down under everyone, and tried to pull himself out, as the yelling voice registered in his mind.

"What the hell was that? Can't freaking ANYONE watch where they're walking?" Liz stood, wiping off her clothes and getting ready for an all-out brawl. Eyes slit, she turned towards the boys on the ground. "GOD why do people—" her eyes widened in realization.

"Damn, keep your panties on! We weren't the ones running through a department store…" Soul stood, adjusting his jacket and staring at the blonde. Wide eyes were all around when everyone got readjusted.

"Liz?"

"Soul?"

"Tsubaki?"

"Kiddo?"

"Liz?"

"KID?!" Liz ended it all, "What the hell are you guys doing here?" She crossed her arms.

"Well what the Hell are YOU here for?" Soul reciprocated.

"Why should I tell you? I asked first!"

"Just cause you asked first doesn't mean I have to answer first!" As the argument went on, Kid and Tsubaki stood in the background, answering the questions for them.

"We're all here to get clothes for the dinner, so please calm down." Kid walked past, pulling Soul, "We'll let you all go on with your shopping." Kid just wanted to get out of the tension forming between having Liz and him in the same room. He really needed to get over her… or just get her back.

"Here's the men's section Kid. You can stop dragging me now…" Soul interrupted his mental escape plan and let him go.

This was going to be a long shopping spree…

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody... heheh... Sorry about the SUPER long wait, I've been having terrible issues, including that I might be having to go to a funeral soon. **

**Well anyways, sorry this was so short, at least it was longer than the sad excuses for chapters I was posting before... Well, go ahead and review and tell me if I should make a second part to this or repost it with the second part. /.- I'm so sorry...**

**I'm running with the Instagram! Heytheremrsquare You'll get updates on what I'm doing and get questions asked and answered!**

**I've been posting stuff on deviantART recently, my drawings and things, just remove the spaces: heytheremrsquare. deviantart **

**Thanks for sticking with me guys! See you next time!**

**- Ms. Square**


	13. The Dinner Chapter 13

**Alright everyone, it's come down to this… Let me just say, I've had an awesome experience writing this fic, and I'm going to (hopefully) be starting one over the summer or posting random one's that are nice. (^-^) And just so you guys know, my grandmother passed away on the 9****th****, the day after I updated this story. The whole family is doing better now, so any kind words you have are responded with a Thank You. Alright, Happy End of Story guys!**

**The Dinner**

Green eyes popped out from around the bedroom door, staring at the people out in the living room. Liz turned and she quickly shot back in, but it was too late. "Maka! C'mon! You didn't even let us see the dress at the store. That's just NOT fair." Liz yelled from behind the door.

"No. Not until right before we leave." Maka didn't have to let in just yet. She could be as stubborn as Liz was forceful. Patty's laughter echoed down the hallway, which sounded kind of creepy.

"FINE, It's 7:30, so we'll be leaving in, like, fifteen minutes, alright?" Maka responded with an ok, and silence gave Liz the permission to sit back down. "God," she said to no one in particular, "Why does she have to be so difficult to work with?" Tsubaki took the opportunity to speak.

"Liz, it's no big deal; we just have to tell her when we're leaving." She looked at the older blonde, "It's not that important." Liz sighed in defeat, staying quiet for a while. Tsubaki looked down at her watch, what seemed like a few minutes later, and automatically jumped up. "Liz! It's 7: 54! We have to GO NOW."

"Crap! I wasn't paying attention…" She rushed to Maka's door, pounding on it. "Maka! We gotta leave now! We're gonna be late!" The door opened, and out stepped the little blonde girl, in a dress that was familiar to only her.

A black sleeveless dress adorned her body, complimenting it in so many ways. A choker connected to the dress by sheer lace was the only thing that held it up. It flowed into a corset-type-thing, with small frills on the top edge and bottom edge. The poofy skirt of the dress had red pinstripes all the way down it, ending right below her knees with the same small frills that the corset had. Black tights groped her legs, leading down to small, black, closed toe kitty heels, with a medium sized pleated bow where you would see the beginning of Maka's toes. Her arms had black elbow length gloves on the lower half that felt so soft, it was like a baby's skin. She had no locket this time though, which made her feel kind of odd; but the winged circle her mother had given her before she left sat right below her collarbone.

"Oh my god… I LOVE it! It's so beautiful!" Liz screamed and hugged her little cousin. She was so excited for her, focusing on that instead of the fact that she would have to see Kid with someone else. Gosh, why was she so obsessed about this? She kept telling herself that it's perfectly fine, everyone has to move on, but nothing could change it. She just wished she could get through tonight as quickly as possible…

They ended up piling into Tsubaki and Black Star's SUV, and, luckily, arriving there just in time. They straightened themselves out before entering, Tsubaki in a long, almost gold silk spaghetti strap dress that faded down to pink like the sunset, which fit well on her figure. She decided on putting her hair in a loop, kept up with a small pink flower clip that was the same shade as the dress' fade. Liz had on a short, tight red strapless number that made her look 'saucy' and 'fiery'. She had her hair down like always, except for one small braid on the left side of her head. Patty had on a short light blue dress that poofed almost everywhere; the sleeves, the bust (not just from the dress), and the skirt. She had a matching bow in her hair, but it was also down like her sister's. Everyone looked pretty nice.

Maka evaluated herself; she had left her hair in pigtails, but tied black ribbons over the rubber bands to make them look nicer, which kind of helped. She just wished nothing would get too hasty tonight, as she kicked the image of Kid and Soul fighting from her mind. She sighed to herself, pushing the doors of the restaurant open and heading to the hostess station.

xXx

"Kid, I'm already here… Yes, I got the table… What do you mean at exactly eight? … Ugh, Alright, I'll be here." Soul put the phone back in his slacks pocket, frustration evident to everyone in the restaurant. He and Black Star had gotten here early, because Kid insisted on it. And now they had to get the reserved table for nine and organize out the seat placement for the staff because they didn't know the 'situation'. How stupid was that? He sighed as he turned towards Black Star, "Kid said he needs to be here at exactly eight, because of the symmetry of the number…" The blue-haired boy scoffed, before Soul continued. "Hopefully the girls get here soon..."

He got lucky; right as he said that, the girls walked in the door, first Tsubaki, Patty, then… Wait. Why was Liz holding Maka like that? His chin dropped, Liz had her arm around Maka, whispering in her ear. Did they somehow meet her outside? Was she telling her stuff about Soul? He was caught off guard when her eyes met his and a wide smile formed on her bright face. She looked so beautiful, the dress, the hair, just her. He stood up, never losing her gaze, and came around, Black Star pulling out a seat for Tsubaki. "Hey Soul! This is my cousin Maka. I don't think you've ever met her before."

Right then Maka stopped, and she took in her surroundings. A huge table, Soul was there, everyone was sitting down in reserved seats… and the worst part, "Wait. Liz, how do you know Soul?" She turned towards the albino, and if the situation hadn't been so serious, she would've laughed at his face. His eyes were about as wide as hers, distress and confusion clear. His lips were open, but teeth together, looking frantically between Liz and Maka.

"Y-you… C-cousins… Wha—?" Tsubaki turned, alerted by all the strange talking and the fact not everyone had sat down yet, Liz had her eyes slit, staring at Soul, who looked like his brain was about to explode, that kept looking in between Liz and Maka, who looked confused, scared, and angry.

"Wait… Soul is Mr. Hunk?!" Liz's slit eyes went wide as she processed the information, ultimately deciding to go sit down next to Tsubaki. "I… I need a minute…"

"Mr. Hunk? Maka, is everything alright?" The tall, black-haired girl stood and walked over to her friend, giving a worried look to the brain dead Soul. "Soul? Are you alright? Soul?" No answer, just an eye twitch. Tsubaki looked over at Liz, who looked like she was going to be sick, before realizing that Maka wasn't standing there anymore. "Maka! Wait!" The short girl had run into the bathroom, the taller one following her in.

Liz went over to the bar, taking a seat and automatically ordering as much as possible. She would definitely need alcohol for tonight. Soul finally snapped out of it, taking a seat and drinking some water just to calm him down. _Liz, Patty, and Maka were… Cousins? How was that even possible? So that means she knows everyone already. Does she know Kid? I should ask her. _But he really wasn't in the mindset to talk to people right now.

Tsubaki stood outside the stall that Maka had run into, thinking about what she had said on the phone. _So Soul is one of the two guys. I wonder who the other one is… _She thought for a moment as Maka flushed her upchucks and stepped out of the stall. "Soul is one of the guys?" she asked.

Maka turned her head, "Yeah."Tsubaki started to wonder. _The way she put it was ice cream flavors… One's hot and spicy, one's nice and sweet. I know the spicy one is definitely Soul, but the other one… _Tsubaki sucked in air. Maka was rinsing out her mouth in the sink, and jumped up when she made the sound. "Tsubaki, are you alright? You're eyes are as wide as Soul's were."

Eyes wide, the tall girl met her friend's eyes in the mirror. "Maka-chan," she began, "We all know that Soul is the first guy, and I was wondering, would the second's name happen to be Death the Kid?" It was Maka's turn for her eyes to widen. That's all Tsubaki needed for an answer. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! This can't be happening…"

"Tsubaki? What's wrong? And how did you know that? Is there something I'm missing?" Tsubaki started pacing, looking into her hands as she spoke to herself. Maka just watched her, finally replying, "Wait… D-do you know Kid?"

Tsubaki's head shot up and looked at Maka. "Yes, and if you're seeing him, and you're seeing Soul, and they both said they would bring their girls, and it's you…" it didn't seem like her eyes could get any wider, but somehow they did, and wide green stared into wide indigo.

It was Maka's turn to be horribly worried, "Oh no."

xXx

_Goodness, I have GOT to stop being so worried. _Death the Kid came driving up in the borrowed car from his father. He didn't want to ride his skateboard to a place as fancy as this! He gave the keys to the chalet and headed for the door. Hopefully Maka wasn't already there yet, he wanted to be the one to introduce her.

He made his way to the table, giving the hostess a wave before looking toward his friends. It looked like everyone was there already, but there was no sign of Maka. It took him a second, but he realized that something was off about his group. Liz was at the bar, glasses almost surrounding her; Tsubaki was nowhere to be found; Black Star was staring towards the bathroom (Tsubaki was probably in there); Patty wasn't really laughing and Soul looked like a mess. He walked up to the albino and put a hand on his shoulder. "Soul, what's wrong with everyone?"

Soul jumped when Kid touched him, but he realized who it was. "Kid! Oh… My girl got here and it ended up being that she's related to Liz and Patty and it just got really awkward really fast."

"Oh. Well, I don't think my lady has arrived yet, so I'll just take my seat…" Patty looked back down at her giraffe coloring book, deciding ultimately to start coloring. Soul cringed when she started singing.

"Mr. Hunk, Mr. Hunk, Mr. Hunk~!" Liz walked back over to the table and sat down, definitely a little buzzed. The barman pointed to a sign when Kid looked at him, saying that alldrinks had drastically lower alcohol content than usual, because who would want a drunk in a fancy restaurant. Kid mouthed a silent thank you to the man and turned towards the quite awkward situation he had to endure with Liz.

"Hey Kiddo, How you doin'?" Liz didn't have a slur, but she sounded out of it.

"Hello Elizabeth. I am doing just fine. Are you alright?" Her right eye twitched and she glanced quickly over to Soul. Her eyes shot into her lap, as her cheeks reddened almost as much as her dress, which Kid was overwhelmed by. She shivered and turned to her name being called from across the room. Tsubaki came power walking out of the bathroom, as Kid watched Black Star relax. It was strange that he wasn't being as loud as usual. Tsubaki all of a sudden stopped in her tracks when she saw Kid, And tapped something behind her. Was that a girl? Kid saw blonde pigtails. _Is that Maka? _Green eyes peeked from around Tsubaki. _Yep, that's Maka._

"Maka! Are you alright?" Soul ran to her as Kid stood up, noticing how her eyes widened at the both of them. "I guess the only person you don't know is Kid. Kid, this is the girl I've been telling you about. Maka, Kid. Kid, Maka." Kid looked from Maka to Soul and back to Maka.

Yellow met Green,

Green met Yellow, then turned to Red,

Red widened, and met Yellow,

Yellow met Cerulean Blue, Cerulean Blue widened and met Indigo,

Indigo frantically looked around,

Cerulean Blue met Green again,

Green nodded.

Indigo was stressed.

Dark Blue was confused.

Green was apologetic.

Cerulean Blue was surprised.

Baby Blue was interested.

Red was confused.

Yellow were hurt.

Kid was the first to speak, "Soul and Maka. Alright. So does anyone else have anything they want to share?" Silence echoed. "Huh?"

"Lizzy still likes Kiddo~!"

"Patty!" Liz yelled at her sister who wore the biggest grin in the world.

"Sorry sissy, everybody HAD to find out." Kid looked at Liz, hope clearly evident.

Liz sighed, it was time to tell everyone about the past. "Kid and I went out for a little while. We never told anybody because it was a long time ago. But there, it's out in the open now." Maka looked to Liz, understanding in her eyes. "So now that we all know that, I guess Sister Code goes into play here." The males had questioning looks, until Patty answered.

"Sister Code: Because Sissy already dated Kiddo, Maka-chan can't date Kiddo. So that leaves Soul-kun and Maka –chan together~!" Understanding flashed through everyone's faces. Everyone's except Kid and Liz's. Theirs held Love. Pure, true, Love. But before the moment could be completed, Tsubaki yelled.

"I'm pregnant!" Every single pair of eyes was like headlights when they all focused on her. "I'm sorry Black Star, I know you wanted to plan this, but I needed to get it off my chest… T-the pressure was just too much!"

"Tsubaki, it's alright. I didn't know you were feeling that stressed about it." Black Star interrupted her and stood up. He made his way over to Tsubaki, who held her stomach. Eyes calmed down a bit, and finally started congratulating the two.

xXx

In the end, they decided to just sit down and eat dinner, glad that the tension was let loose and the truth was revealed. This time, they were regrouped for the ride home; Tsubaki and Black Star took his car back home, thanking their friends for the congratulations and the dinner. Kid, Liz and Patty took his car, planning on dropping Patty off at their apartment and Kid taking Liz out somewhere. Maka left hand-in-hand with Soul in the car he borrowed from Kid, Soul making a mental note to return it tomorrow morning.

"Soul?" Maka spoke up first on the car ride home.

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know that I'm really happy."

"That's cool. I just want to make sure that you didn't go out with me just because of that 'Sister Code' thing." He laughed, trying to take the seriousness out of the tense question. He looked over at her quickly, a twinge of hopefulness in his eyes.

"Of course, You were the one all along."

"Good. Or I would've killed Kid." They laughed and didn't talk for a while, until Maka finally spoke up.

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you Soul." Her voice sounded hopeful, as if waiting for his recognition.

He smiled and sighed happily, "I love you too Maka."

**The End~! Love you guys~! - Ms. Square**


	14. Commentary and Review Responses

'The Bridge' Commentary and Review Responses

Well hey there all ya'll out there -(^-^)/

Well first off, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**Pyro-Misa, SoulEaterd17, BIG FAN, Psyka, Vannil, Flickering Ember, Mina, Guest, celestialstarynight, momokol, Yay, passerika3, Guest, Trina Dauntless, saphira54325, JESIMASE, 4everLucky18, Jounin Saryn, Asa Nakamura, Emilykim1504, forty2smurfs, semiharisawkward, Vakaros**, and last, but definitely not least**, KittyKat1399**.

The following people for favoriting:

**4everLucky18, Adoglover5, AthenaOwl10, EGUZMAN, ElectroGirl444, HitsuHinaLove, HopelessRomanticCookie, Ilovejoey23, KittyKat1399, Mindlessgal, Oceana26, Officially a Psychopath, Pyro-Misa, SoulEaterd17, chabeliss16, darkangel565, fairygirl123, hawkfrost82 , imaloner, melissamelin momokol, random obsession, semharisawkward **

And the following people for following:

**4everLucky18, Adoglover5, BLOODYroseGIRL12, EGUZMAN, ElectroGirl444, HitsuHinaLove, HopelessRomanticCookie, KittyKat1399, Marik of Yami, Officially a Psychopath, Pugpie15, Pyro-Misa, RandomName316, SoulEaterd17, Souleaterstories, TheElementalPerson, The Illusionist's Wings04, Vakaros, celestialstarynight, chabeliss16, darkangel565, forty2smurfs, imaloner, magic-pearl, meeshellmabelle, miyuki-miura798, momokol, random obsession, schyra, semharisawkward, skittlesAM**

**Review Responses**

**Vannil-** Thank You for the kind words. J It raised my ego a lot. xD

**Flickering Ember-** Dem peeps is sup-sup stup-stup (super stupid xD). I LOVE CHOCO CHIP COOKIES *^*, and that's what milk's for xD. SPAZZING OUT IS GOOD! YANDERE! That is now my new favorite word. xD OH MY GOD iloveyou. Be my bestfriend. NAUW.

**Mina-** ermergerd I love you too ^-^

**celestialstarynight- **Yes, I do love to keep people waiting, but not for as long as I actually did through this story. LOTS OF PERSONAL DRAMA IN THAT ONE.

**Jounin Saryn- **muahahahahaaa… you know all the things :D Thank you, I don't know why it's more popular either xD.

**KittyKat1399- **Thanks for shortening your name xD. Thanks for being MY very first review and favorite and follow EVAR! 3 loves to you!

**Actual Chapter Commentary**

**Overview- **So it was winter vacation, and I was sitting in my neighbor's house because her nephews were over and my little brother wanted to go and stuff and I brought my laptop. I had recently found this website, and was in phase 1 of FF addiction. xD And I woke up and wanted to see how to post stuff on here. So I wrote something SoMa really quick (because I absolutely LOVE SoMa) and posted it while sitting at the dining room table looking like the girl on the cover of Falling in Reverse's album 'The Drug In Me Is You'. And then all this happened. And I loved EVERY minute of it. Except my horrible time keeping and writer's block xD.

**Chapter 1- **I honestly had no idea what I was doing when I posted this story. Honestly it was just a test on how to post, and I thought "Hey, what if people want me to continue this?" so I put the 'review for more' thing. Then I later realized I was being a review-whore, so I stopped and let you guys flow xD.

**Chapter 2- **How this came to be is I got excited after seeing that my story got freaking 30+ views in 5 hours, so that night instead of going to sleep I stayed up and wrote another chapter on the notepad on my iPod. I went on the computer the next day and was like "Holy crap that chapter was actually waaaaay longer than the first one." And the views raised, and I got excited.

**Chapter 3- **Had to put the Maka/Spirit tension in there xD and you GOTTA have sexual tension xD it's just not a story without it. And introducing the TsuStar up in this bizzzzzzzzzz-ness xD and I just saw 'Pitch Perfect' so yeah you can tell by the songs xD

**Chapter 4- **Maka/Spirit awkwardness, a forgetful Maka, and a Kid; perfect.

**Chapter 5- **I am honestly not good with writing Black Star. -.- But I like the way he isn't so worried about his ego with Tsubaki. There's TsuStar for you. 3 But a foreshadowing of their relationship… DUN DUN DUUUUN! And getting Kid all worked up! xD I love it… I go back and read the chapters and go 'Whoa. I wrote that?' 'That happened?' 'Where have I BEEN?' like a freaking idiot not even knowing what's in my own story xD. Sounds like me.

**Chapter 6- **HAHAHHAHAHAAAA BLAIR! I love Blair-chan… =^W^= I knew I somehow had to put Blair in this, and flirting with Soul was the best option xD.

**Chapter 7- **I love Soul and Maka's banter, so I tried to capture it… not sure if I did a good job… -.- and Tsubaki makes a crapton of food xD. I tried to make the fountain some kind of symbolism, but I'm just completely unorganized xD. Patty's a troublemaker, Tsubaki doesn't know how to use technology, Kid has an OCD, and Black Star thinks he's a god. Dat summary.

**Chapter 8- **Maka has emotional problems (Which makes her more like me ^-^) But I reaaally felt bad for Maka in this chapter. It also made you guys more anxious about Kid, Soul, and Maka finding out about each other. And I was happy about that. Also, KidLiz tension xD

**Chapter 9- **There was a reeeaaaally long pause in posting between 8 and 9, so to make up for it, I put a catch up and a jump-forward in time ^-^ hope everyone was alright with that. And the thing with the dream- I had no idea what I was doing, so yeah, it was basically a filler chapter. And then Maka goes out to eat in the same restaurant as she and Soul did, comparing the differences in her experiences ^-^ technological crap FTW! And Kid getting so cutely excited! I love kawaii Kid xD

**Chapter 10- **If you didn't notice already, I deleted the apology… EEYEAH. And revealing that Maka knows Tsubaki, and Soul is heartbroken that she hasn't talked to him, and Kid is going to give him GIRL ADVICE?! WHAT?!

**Chapter 11- **I called this the part 2 of the story because Maka's pretty much better now and we're moving on to the next plot-driving problem in this story. This was probably my favorite chapter other than the dream at this point, cause I love Eruka, so that's kinda hard xD. We found out that Maka, Liz, and Patty are cousins, and the invitation for the dinner. I actually planned for more chapters than there are after this, but it flowed. We're getting close to the finale! (Why does Maka let Liz control her so much? xD)

**Chapter 12- **The shopping! I had to do some dress research before I wrote this. The blue dress I took from a pretty pink one, but changed the color because I love Maka in blue xD. The black dress I invented in my mind with the help of a swimsuit top I found on Google. I want to make this dress. I think I will. Yes. xD A FAMILIAR DRESS lol I got the dream to fit in somewhere! YAY! And I loved how I made them run into each other… teehees for me… Whenever me and my friends go to the mall, we ALWAYS eat frozen yogurt. You just can't attend the mall without fro yo. It makes me sad that I didn't add more of Soul's background though… tsk tsk, going to have to focus on that in the next story xD

**Chapter 13- **THE BIG FINALE! I'm not sure if this chapter flowed, or if it was kind of choppy, but I really didn't want to do a bonus 'aftermath' chapter so this is what you get. Laziness… Always gets the best of you… The only thing I reaaally want to focus on in this chapter is the eye color meeting. I knew I wanted to do that since Chapter 7. It's such a beautiful way with all the interesting colors Atsushi-san puts into these characters. I actually planned the whole ending and relationships during Chapter 7… xD So Tsubaki's preggos, DAT SISTER CODE and ERMERGERD SOMA KIDLIZ TSUSTAR MY WONDERFUL SHIPS! And had to get the SoMa feels in the end~!

Welp, love you guys… You can follow deviantART, which I suggest: Heytheremrsquare

Instagram: eruka_froggy (go ahead and follow my rp account)

Love you guys! See you all in the next story!

**_- Ms. Square_**


End file.
